


Game of Verity

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BAMF Arya Stark, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Emotional, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jorah Mormont love Daenerys Stormborn, Lesbian Character, Minor Gilly/Samwell Tarly, Minor Ramsay Bolton/Sansa Stark, Past Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 38
Words: 19,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Qui se cache derrière le visage de Jaqen H'ghar ? D'où vient la folie du roi Aerys II ? Qui est le véritable héritier légitime du trône de fer ? Le jeu des trônes est à son apogée et plus personne n'est en sécurité nul part désormais. Et son dénouement pourrait être des plus inattendus. [début post-saison 4]





	1. Le prince qui fut promis

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne sais pas du tout où je vais avec cette histoire, mais j'en sus rendu au chapitre 25 et c'est en train de devenir un beau bazar. Je vais commencer après la mort de Tywin Lannister, mais à cause des défauts de la saison 5 je me suis inspiré de pas mal d’éléments des bouquins, de la quatrième mais surtout de la cinquième intégrale, donc ça spoil beaucoup.   
> Le principe de base de cette fic était de prendre un maximum de théories qui n'ont pas été infirmées et de partir du principe qu'elles soient véridiques, bien pour ça que je parlais de bazar plus haut, notamment avec les dragons. J'espère que ce prologue vous plaira et bonne lecture !

**Prologue :** **Le prince qui fut promis**

Après avoir aidé les trois adolescents à quitter la forteresse d’Harren le Noir, il avait repris la route de Braavos. Revoir Westeros l’avait rendu nostalgique de son passé, mais il avait dut changer de vie après la chute du roi fou. La fille qu’il avait aidé, il l’avait reconnue. Elle était comme elle : les même cheveux bruns typiques des Stark, la même pugnacité et la même ingéniosité. Il lui avait donné la pièce, pour qu’elle revienne le voir. L’homme avait vu quelque chose en elle, et il comptait bien l’exploiter. 

Grâce aux sans-visages, il avait gardé un oeil sur sa famille sur Essos mais il ne pouvait pas les aider, pas encore. Après tout, il était mort n’est-ce pas ? Mais la fille, elle n’aurait bientôt plus de nom, comme lui. Il ne lui resterait plus que sa vengeance, leur vengeance. Pour ses fidèles chevaliers morts en protégeant ses promises, pour ses enfants et sa jeune soeur. Les Lannister, les Stark et les Baratheon payeraient pour leurs crimes. Ensemble, la fille et lui auraient leur vengeance. Et en même temps, il sauverait les siens. 

En se rendant à Westeros, il avait appris que son fils était entré dans la garde de nuit. Il avait grandi entouré d’une famille, probablement pas dans les meilleurs conditions possibles mais au vu de son ascendance, il ne pouvait probablement espérer mieux pour lui. Lorsqu’il s’était fait capturer à Port-Réal, il y était pour tuer Robert Baratheon l’Usurpateur. 

Quelqu’un toqua à la porte, le sortant de ses pensées. Il revêtu un masque d’un homme de Norvos et ouvrit. C’était elle, elle était venue. Le dieu multiface aurait bientôt une nouvelle disciple. 

Un nouveau couplet de la chanson de glace et de feu commençait. 


	2. Port-Réal

**Chapitre 1 :** **Port-Réal**

Après la veillée funéraire en l'honneur du défunt Lord Tywin Lannister, sa fille, la reine régente Cersei Lannister, avait réuni le conseil restreint du roi Tommen Ier. Ils avaient perdu en une nuit leur main, leur grand argentier et leur maître des chuchoteurs. 

\- Je serais plus que ravi d'occuper le poste de main du roi Tommen … 

\- Le roi a décidé de vous nommer grand argentier, Lord Tyrell, alors sauf si vous pensez être capable d'exercer cette troisième charge en plus des deux autres. Et vous, oncle Kevan, avez été nommé maître de la guerre et gouverneur de l'ouest.

\- J'aurais souhaité apprendre cette nouvelle du roi en personne, je ne suis pas revenu à Port-Réal pour être ton pantin. Tu n'es que la reine-mère, rien de plus. Je retourne à Castral Roc. 

Il se leva et quitta la salle sur ces mots. La reine Cersei fit un discret signe de tête aux manteaux rouges. Qyburn entra et s'installa aux cotés de la reine, qui avait pris le siège qu'occupait auparavant son père. 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? s'insurgea Pycelle 

\- Qyburn sera le nouveau maître des chuchoteurs du roi Tommen en remplacement de Lord Varys, qui a fuit avec mon frère.

\- C'est un scandale, reprit le vieux mestre toujours aigri d'avoir été chassé de son propre laboratoire, et qu'a-t-il en plus de Lord Varys pour commencer ? 

\- De la loyauté, ce qui n'est probablement pas le cas de tous ici. Le mariage de Lady Margaery avec le roi approche, Lord Tyrell. 

\- Oui votre majesté. Il faudra qu'il soit plus sobre et moins coûteux que celui du roi Joffrey, sinon nous devrons faire un nouvel emprunt à la banque de fer de Braavos. 

\- Il le sera. 

\- Ma reine, demanda le mestre déchu, pourrais-je disposer des têtes de nains qui sont en votre possession ? C'est pour mes expérimentations. 

\- Évidemment.

\- Merci votre grâce. 

Les pions se mettaient petit à petit en place. Son oncle lui avait tourné le dos et il payerait pour cela. Mais d'abord elle devait éliminer les ennemis qu'elle avait au sein de la capitale, à commencer par la maison Tyrell. Et avec Jaime qui avait quitté la capitale quelques jours plus tôt, elle se sentait seule sans lui. 

Mais dans l'ombre de la capitale des sept couronnes, un nouvel ennemi se mettait en marche. Il rassemblait son armée dans l'ombre des quartiers pauvres, s'attirant la sympathie des plus démunis. Ils distribuaient de la nourriture et s'armaient petit à petit grâce aux soutiens de certains forgerons hostiles au pouvoir en place. Trop longtemps, les Lannister les avaient méprisés. Le jour où les lions tomberaient était proche, mais cela la reine régente ne pouvait le voir, trop occupée à soigner ces cheveux. 


	3. Quand la multitude n'a plus peur de quelques uns

**Chapitre 2 :** **Quand la multitude n'a plus peur de quelques uns**

Dans les rues de Culpucier, les moineaux se rassemblaient, sous l’impulsion d’un homme qui se faisait appeler le Grand Moineau. Personne ne connaissait les origines de ce vieillard, pas même son fidèle Lancel Lannister, il les avaient tous rassemblés grâce à sa foi et à l’aura qu’il dégageait. Le blond avait fait parti de ses premiers adeptes, quelle douce ironie que c’était. Il allait les détruire un à un, lui qui n’avait plus de nom, grâce à l’un des leurs. 

À l’ombre des immenses édifices royaux, leur armée de l’ombre se mettait en marche. Ils avaient l’aide de la populace, qui mourrait toujours de faim dans les rues de Culpucier dans l’ignorance la plus totale des grands de ce monde. La reine Margaery s’était un temps intéressée à eux, mais lorsqu’elle avait acquis le pouvoir et le prestige dont elle avait besoin, elle les avait abandonnés, elle aussi. L’homme avait également rencontré un homme des plus … intéressants. Il n’était pas l’un de ces fidèles, contrairement aux autres, mais il leur avait vendu des armes à plusieurs reprises. Il était un excellent forgeron et cachait un lourd secret. Il l’avait tout de suite reconnu. Ces cheveux noirs et ces yeux bruns, il était l’un des bâtards de Robert Baratheon, et très probablement le seul encore en vie suite à l’épuration des manteaux d’or dans la capitale. 

Ned, te doutais-tu que les évènements allaient se dérouler de cette façon ?

\- Une femme souhaite vous voir, Grand Moineau. 

Il se retourna, le frère le laissa seul en compagnie de la visiteuse. Elle était blonde, avec des yeux verts et vêtue de jolies parures d’or.

\- Vous devez-être le Grand Moineau, dit-elle

Petit à petit, les choses se mettaient en place. Les grands de ce monde allaient tomber, pour la Foi et pour le bien du Royaume. Ils n’étaient tous que des usurpateurs après tout. Les héritiers du trône allaient arriver, bientôt. Les héritiers.


	4. La princesse et l'aspic

**Chapitre 3 :** **La princesse et l'aspic**

La princesse Myrcella avait grandi aux jardins aquatiques, la résidence d'été de la maison Martell, il fallait simplement espérer que celle-ci ne brûlerait pas en tuant tout ces résidents par la même occasion. La blonde avait sympathisé avec les aspics des sables, les filles du prince Oberyn, récemment décédé à Port-Réal. Et parmis les huits dorniennes, elle était devenue plus particulièrement proche de la manieuse de fouet : Nymeria Sand. La jeune femme était tout son contraire. Elle était tranchante, venimeuse et sincère. Elle n'avait pas tout ces faux-semblants qu'avaient les nobles de Port-Réal. Aucune des aspics n'était comme cela. 

Nymeria était nerveuse, aujourd'hui elle devait emmener la princesse Myrcella au bords de la mer. Ce ne serait pas long à cheval, à peine plus d'une heure et demi. Elle … elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle ressentait pour la blonde. 

Elle toqua à la porte de la chambre de la princesse. 

\- Deux secondes, répondit-elle

La dornienne entendit du bruit venant de l'intérieur de la pièce, comme si elle rangeait précipitamment quelque chose. Elle sortit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'une robe rouge fine et légère qui était nécessaire au vue des chaleurs de la région. Mais cela ne la rendait que plus désirable aux yeux de la brune. 

\- En route ? 

\- En route oui. Tu vas voir l'eau est divine en cette saison, et plus froide qu'ici. 

\- Tes sœurs nous rejoindront ? 

\- Peut-être Elia. Les autres non, pourquoi ? 

\- Pour rien ne t'en fais pas. 

La blonde se laissa guider jusqu'aux écuries et monta derrière son amie, qui lança sa monture au triple galop. Elles rejoignirent la côte en l'espace d'une heure, inconscientes des tractations qui se jouaient entre Lancehélion et Port-Réal. Le fiancé de Myrcella, Trystan, était un jeune homme charmant mais … il n'y avait malheureusement aucun avenir possible entre eux. Elle hésitait à en parler à sa mère, ce serait contraire à tout les principes que cette dernière lui avait inculquée. Elle devait épouser le jeune prince de Dorne, pour le bien de sa famille et pour son jeune frère. Il avait besoin de cette alliance, elle le savait. 

\- Tu es bien silencieuse, Myrcella. 

\- Ce n'est rien, Nymeria, juste … 

\- Trystan et toi ? 

\- Exactement, mais ce n'est pas grâve je t'assure. 

\- Si il y a quoi que ce soit que moi ou mes sœurs pouvons faire, tu sais que tu peux nous le demander. 

\- Je sais oui, et merci. Sincèrement merci, Nymeria. 

\- On va arriver, lui dit la brune pour changer de sujet

Si seulement cet instant, cet éclat de vie, pouvait durer pour toujours. 


	5. Situation complexe

**Chapitre 4 :** **Situation complexe**

\- Viens elle est vraiment bonne. 

\- Je … je préfère t'attendre ici. 

Myrcella avait de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, un peu au-dessus même, et elle devait reconnaître qu'elle était des plus agréables. Si elle refusait de rejoindre son amie, c'était pour une toute autre raison. Il y avait un léger vent, chaud, qui rendait le tout idyllique. 

Relevant les yeux, la blonde remarqua que l’aspic avait disparu. Mais où était-elle donc ? 

\- Ici ! lança une voix derrière-elle

La lionne se sentit tomber dans l'eau la tête la première. Non, surtout pas, sinon … trop tard, elle sentit l'eau lui recouvrir le corps. Elle sortit rapidement la tête de l'eau, espérant que l’eau n’avait rien enlevé. 

\- Myrcella … impossible … 

Évidemment. 

\- J'en conclus que ça se voit.

\- Tes … tes … est-ce que ton père le sait ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

La brune nota la réponse de son amie dans un coin de son esprit car elle était des plus intéressantes. 

\- Donc tu es sa petite-fille. 

\- Oui, et j’aurais aimé que personne ne le sache. 

\- J’imagine, désolée. 

\- Je peux les camoufler, il faut juste que je retourne aux jardins aquatiques sans que personne ne me voit ainsi. Sinon, … 

\- Une autre guerre commencera, murmura la brune

\- Myrcella ? demanda une voix derrière-elle 

Non, pensa la blonde, la situation était déjà bien assez compliquée comme cela. Elle se retourna vers l’origine de la voix. Évidemment … pourquoi rien n'était jamais simple dans ce monde ?

\- Oncle Jaime. Et ?

\- Ser Bronn de la Néra, se présenta le mercenaire

\- Le héros de la bataille contre Stannis Baratheon, cracha l’aspic 

\- Nymeria, la reprit son amie, j’aimerais bien que personne ne tue personne cette fois. 

La brune prit une moue boudeuse, elle aimait beaucoup son amie mais elle avait un certain nombre de griefs contre le reste des lions et leurs vassaux, le Régicide inclus. 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe Oncle Jaime ? demanda sa fille

\- Ta mère a reçu un avertissement des plus inquiétants, elle craint pour ta sécurité. 

\- De qui venait cet avertissement ? 

\- Des Martell. Il s’agissait d’une statuette représentant une vipère rouge accompagnée de ton bracelet. 

\- Mon bracelet ? Mais je pensais l'avoir perdu. 

\- Je sais d’où il vient, murmura la dornienne, Ellaria Sand … la dernière amante de Père. 

\- Ta mère voudrait que tu rentres à Port-Réal, leur fit savoir Jaime 

\- Je l’accompagne, réagit aussitôt la brune 

\- Une aspic des sables aux côtés de la princesse ? C’est un piège, fit remarquer le mercenaire

\- On peut rester discuter encore longtemps, fit remarquer la dornienne, ou bien attendre que quelqu’un ne vienne tuer Myrcella. Mais je préférerais qu'elle reste en vie si possible. 


	6. Départs

**Chapitre 5 :** **Départs**

Stannis Baratheon venait de quitter Châteaunoir avec son armée direction Winterfell. Son fidèle chevalier, Ser Davos, ainsi que sa famille et la prêtresse rouge l’accompagnaient. Jon Snow, qui avait été élu Lord commandant de la garde de nuit face à Ser Alliser Thorne et Janos Slynt, leur avait proposé de s’établir dans l’ancestrale forteresse de Fort-Nox le temps que l'hiver passent. Ainsi elle aurait été protégée des marcheurs blancs sans que cela n'engage les hommes de la garde, mais le cerf embrasé avait refusé. Leur relation c'était glacialisée après que le nordien ai abrégé les souffrances de Mance Rayder sur le bûcher et refusé de devenir Jon Stark. 

Certains de ces frères avaient également condamnés cette décision, leur ordre ne devant pas prendre parti dans les guerres du Royaume, mais ils avaient grand besoin d'hommes. Qui plus est, certains sauvageons avaient acceptés de suivre le prétendant légitime dans sa reconquête du Nord, malgré la douloureuse mort du Roi-au-delà-du-Mur. Il avait également obtenu le soutien de la maison Karstark, forte d’un peu plus de mille hommes qui devraient le rejoindre durant sa descente sur Winterfell. 

Le cerf embrasé avait deux milles hommes, ce n’était rien pour prendre d’assaut la forteresse des loups. Dans l'état actuel des choses, sa guerre était déjà perdue. Mais la garde avait d’autres problèmes à régler, à commencer par le cas des sauvageons. Le lord commandant pouvait essayer de leur faire la même proposition que Stannis Baratheon, même si il doutait qu'ils acceptent, et d'autres c'étaient dispersés après la bataille du Mur et pourraient tenter un nouvel assaut. Il restait également le problème de mestre Aemon. Le vieux dragon était mourant et il était pour l'instant le seul mestre de la garde. C'était ce dont Sam était venu lui parler. 

\- Jon, lui dit son ami, mestre Aemon n'en a plus pour très longtemps. 

\- Je sais. 

\- Envoi-moi à Villevieille, pour pouvoir le remplacer. 

\- Sam, tu es mon ami, le premier que j'ai eu. 

\- S'il te plaît. Si Vère reste ici, tu sais ce qu'il arrivera. Et, et je mourrais probablement en l'empêchant. La dernière chose que je verrais à ce moment-là, ce sera son visage déçu et apeuré, avant que mes frères ne la viole encore et encore jusqu’à la mort. Rast est mort aux côtés de Karl Tanner, mais ce n’est pas … ce n’est pas le seul Jon. 

\- Les femmes sont interdites à la Citadelle. 

\- Ma mère et ma sœur sont très gentilles, je suis sur qu'elles accepteront de s'occuper d'elle durant mon absence. 

\- Et ton père ? 

\- Il doit-être à Port-Réal aux côtés de Lord Tyrell. S'il te plaît Jon. 

\- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites Sam. Prend soin de toi surtout. 

\- Toi aussi, mon ami. 

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire malheureusement avec Ser Alliser Thorne dans les parages, les Bolton à Winterfell et l’épineux problème des sauvageons à régler. Sans compter ce qui arrivait encore plus au nord : les Autres. 


	7. La royauté de Mance Rayder

**Chapitre 6 :** **La royauté de Mance Rayder**

Jon Snow contemplait la forêt hantée, debout au sommet du Mur. Avec le départ du roi Stannis et de Sam, le Mur avait retrouvé un semblant de calme, perturbé uniquement par les récriminations de Bowen Marsh et d’Alliser Thorne contre sa folle idée. Même Olly, dont il avait fait son écuyer après la bataille contre les sauvageons, malgré ce qu’il avait fait à Ygritte, c’était désormais détourné de lui. 

\- Tu es bien seul, corbeau. 

C’était Tormund Fléau-d’Ogres. Jon l’avait fait libéré après le départ du prétendant au trône de fer, pour lui montrer sa bonne fois, bien que cela lui ai attiré l'inimitié de ces frères. 

Il sourit face à sa remarque, d’un sourire triste. Sam et Vère étaient partis en direction de Villevieille, Grenn et Pyp étaient morts et mestre Aemon ne quittait plus ces quartiers. Le vieil homme n’en avait plus pour très longtemps, lui non plus. 

\- Le pouvoir isole les gens, lui dit-il 

\- Mance dirait la même chose. 

\- Comment a-t-il fait pour unir le peuple libre derrière-lui ? 

\- Il lui a fallu du temps, beaucoup de temps. 

\- Nous n’avons pas ce temps. 

L’hiver arrivait, et avec lui les spectres. Et derrière-eux, une chose pire encore. Mais il était le seul à s’en souvenir, lui le dernier fils vivant de Ned Stark, ironiquement le bâtard était celui qui avait vécu le plus longtemps de tous. Theon avait tué Bran et Rickon, et les Bolton avaient trahis Robb et tenaient aujourd’hui Winterfell. Arya devait être morte elle aussi, à Port-Réal avec son père. Quant à Sansa … elle pouvait bien être morte que cela lui serait parfaitement égal. 

\- Vous, les agenouillés, vous pensez que votre peuple vous suivra car vous avez un nom et du sang. Le peuple libre suit l’homme. Tu n’as pas ce temps Jon Snow, contrairement à Mance, mais ton objectif est le même que le sien. Si tu n’apprends pas à connaître chacun d’entre-nous, alors cette entreprise est un échec. Quand partirons-nous ? 

\- Dans deux semaines nous longerons le Mur pour rejoindre Fort-Levant. Et de là nous prendrons la mer jusqu’à Durlieu. Le roi Stannis nous as laissé ces bateaux. 

Lui non plus ne l’avait pas cru et avait qualifié ses plans de folie. Néanmoins ces bateaux ne lui seraient pas utiles dans sa reconquête du Nord. 

\- Bien. Mance et toi, vous avez beaucoup plus de choses en commun que ce que tu crois. 

Oui, il en avait bien conscience. Le bâtard de Ned Stark savait, de ce que Qhorin Mimain lui avait dit avant de mourir, que le sauvageon avait été un membre de la garde de nuit, en poste à Tour Ombreuse, avant de déserter et de se proclamer Roi-au-delà-du-Mur. Si il était resté, peut-être serait-il devenu Lord commandant à sa place, après la mort du Lord commandant Mormont. Ou bien serait-il tout de même parti, exactement comme l’avait fait Brynden Rivers sous le règne d’Aegon V Targaryen. 

Tous étaient morts aujourd’hui, alors à quoi bon perdre son temps en questionnements inutiles. 

\- Lord commandant. 

\- Oui Edd ? 

Son écuyer venait d’arriver par le gigantesque monte-charge qui leur permettait d’accéder au sommet du Mur. 

\- Le Lord intendant, Bowen Marsh, demande à vous voir. 

\- C’est à quel sujet ? 

Tormund se tenait silencieux, voilà qui était des plus curieux. 

\- Cela concerne nos stocks de nourriture. 

Il priait les anciens dieux pour ne pas en être réduit à la situation de Stannis Baratheon lors du siège d’Accalmie, car il doutait qu’un Ser Davos serait à pour leur sauver la mise. 


	8. Le Dragon et la Harpie

**Chapitre 7 :** **Le Dragon et la Harpie**

La situation était devenue précaire dans les murs de Meereen. Leur reine, Daenerys Targaryen du typhon l’Imbrûlée, reine de Meereen, mère des esclaves, khaleesi et reine légitime des Sept Couronnes, avait dut enfermer Rhaegal et Viserion sous la ville tandis que son troisième dragon, Drogon, avait disparu. Qui plus est, les fils de la harpie continuaient de massacrer des immaculés et des esclaves qui s’étaient récemment libérés. 

Missandei était inquiète à cause de tout cela. En tant que conseillère et servante personnelle de sa reine, elle avait vu son règne se précariser de plus en plus. Depuis son plus jeune âge, elle servait de traductrice aux plus puissants dans la Baie des Serfs, elle avait apprit à observer. 

Ver Gris et quatre de ces immaculés venaient d’amener l’un des leurs, Rat banc, qui avait été égorgé par un fils de la harpie dans un bordel de la ville. Ser Barristan se trouvait à ses côtés, aux côtés de leur reine. 

\- Rat blanc ne sera pas oublié, murmura Daenerys en s’approchant de lui

De même que Rakharo et Irri, pensa l’argentée. Elle faisait le serment de se souvenir d’eux, de ne pas oublier leur sacrifice. Ils avaient été les premiers qu’elle avait perdu, son sang-coureur dans le désert rouge et sa jeune camériste, pour laquelle elle avait un temps éprouvé quelques sentiments particuliers, à Qarth. La dothraki s’était battue pour protéger ces trois jeunes dragons, jusqu’à la mort.

\- Parez-le pour la bataille, reprit-elle, et faites-le enterrer avec ces lances et son armure. 

C’était ainsi que les siens devaient quitter ce monde, avec le plus grand honneur qui soit. 

\- Et concernant les fils de la harpie ? lui demanda Ser Barristan 

\- Faites doubler les patrouilles à la nuit tombée, et que chaque immaculé soit mis avec un puiné. 

\- Votre Majesté, contesta Ver Gris, nous n’avons pas besoin de ces mercenaires. Les immaculés n’ont pas peur de ces lâches. 

\- Justement, lui dit-elle, vous n’avez pas peur. Sur un champs de bataille c’est une chose admirable, mais pour traquer des assassins dans les petites ruelles de cette grande ville, c’est une faiblesse. Ser Barristan, faites transmettre mes ordres à Daario Naharis. 

Le vieux chevalier lui fit une révérence et quitta les lieux. Depuis qu’elle avait refusé de l’épouser, le mercenaire passait le plus clair de son temps dans les bordels des quartiers aisés, mais ce n’était probablement qu’un chagrin d’amour passager. Ver Gris et les immaculés étaient partis eux aussi, enterrer dignement leur camarade mort. 


	9. Les ruines du dragon

**Chapitre 8 :** **Les ruines du dragon**

L'embarcation de Ser Jorah se trouvait dans ce qu'il restait de l'antique cité de Valyria, le joyaux de l’empire des dragons. Le chevalier menait la barque, avec un otage de grande valeur à son bord : Tyrion Lannister, le nain de Castral Roc. Il allait le remettre à sa reine en guise de cadeau et espérait ainsi se faire pardonner sa trahison. Enfin, ça c'était si il ne le jetait pas avant par-dessus bord pour que les hommes de pierre se chargent de son cas. 

\- Combien de femmes avez-vous eu, Ser Jorah ? 

\- Deux, répondit le chevalier méchamment 

La première avait été une Glover dont il se souvenait à peine du nom et encore moins du visage et la seconde avait été cette misérable de Hightower. 

Les eaux étaient calmes pour l'instant, il valait mieux ne pas attirer l'attention des occupants des lieux. Quel dommage, il se demandait si le nabot savait nager, et si c'était le cas le saurait-il toujours avec les mains attachées dans le dos ?

\- Alors la reine dragon est votre troisième. 

\- Non, elle a déjà … quelqu'un d'autre, qui plus est j'ai brisé sa confiance.

Elle n’avait toujours pas oublié Drogo, son soleil et ces étoiles. 

\- C'est bien pour ça que je suis là … 

Une ombre passa soudainement sur le rivage, ils avaient été repérés. 

\- Faites demi-tour, votre reine ne doit pas valoir la peine que l'on risque nos vies ainsi. Il y a d'autres chemins pour rejoindre la baie des serfs. 

\- Ils nous mettraient sur la route des pirates fer-nés, quarthien ou bien des navires esclavagistes de Volantis. 

\- Et c'est selon vous pire que la grisécaille et les hommes de pierre ? 

\- Nous déjà au cœur des ruines, alors, de toute manière, rebrousser chemin est tout aussi risqué.

La décision du chevalier était sans appel malheureusement. Tyrion regrettait finalement la compagnie de Varys. Il aimait beaucoup l'eunuque, c'était probablement l'un des seuls amis qu'il avait, malgré sa manie étrange de se raser les cheveux et les sourcils. 

Alors que l'embarcation continuait d'avancer, le nain se demandait où se périple allait le mener, alors que quelques mois plus tôt … il était encore à Port-Réal, grand argentier de son incapable de neveu et marié à Sansa Stark. Il se demandait fréquemment ce qu'il était arrivé à la jeune femme et espérait qu'elle n'ai pas subi les foudres de Cersei. Si c'était le cas alors elle était déjà morte, ou pire …


	10. L'ordre des sans-visages

**Chapitre 9 :** **L'ordre des sans-visages**

Elle était entrée au service de l’ordre des sans-visages depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Jaqen H’ghar était parti quelques jours après son arrivée, la laissant au bon soin des autres acolytes. Il y avait l’homme plein de gentillesse, qui semblait diriger la demeure du noir et du blanc en son absence, la gamine abandonnée, Umma qui travaillait aux cuisines et d’autres qu’elle ne connaissait pas. 

Mais elle n'était plus Arya Stark, elle était Personne. Elle devait l’être, pour pouvoir progresser dans la hiérarchie de l’ordre, et apprendre elle aussi à changer de visage, réellement. Pour l’instant, elle était Cat des canaux, une vendeuse de poisson orpheline qui avait été recueillie par un braavien. Elle devait apprendre le braavosi, le parler et le comprendre. Puis, lorsqu’elle serait prête, elle quitterait Cat et prendrait un autre nom. C’était ainsi que fonctionnait l’ordre, c’est ainsi qu’avait vécu Jaqen H’ghar. 

Où était-il ? Qui était la cible qu’il devait éliminer cette fois ? 

Mais elle ignorait toutes les manigances auxquels étaient liés les sans-visages. L’un d’eux était à Pentos, une autre à Meereen et le troisième à Port-Réal. Les pions avançaient, tous soumis aux volontés des uns et des autres, ignorant pour la plupart le véritable but de leur actions. 

L’ordre avait un but, protéger Braavos. Il avait aussi des serviteurs, Arya n’était que l’un d’entre eux, des serviteurs dont la volonté propre ne primait en aucun cas sur celle de l’ordre. 

Chacune de ces journées se déroulait de la même manière, elle se levait le main, généralement la première. Puis ensuite, elle devait réveiller les filles du poissonnier. Le matin ils vendaient du poisson, de différentes espèces, des crevettes et des huîtres. Puis l’après-midi, elle était une marchande ambulante, comme les deux adolescentes. Pour combien de temps encore ? Elle n’en savait rien, mais cette vue à travers les artères braaviennes lui convenait assez bien. Mais elle ne pouvait pas oublier sa famille, les assassins de ces parents et de ces frères payeraient pour leurs crimes. 

Meryn Trant, Joffrey Baratheon, Cersei Lannister, Ilyn Payne, Gregor Clegane, Walder Frey, Roose Bolton.


	11. La cour de Cersei Lannister

**Chapitre 10 :** **La cour de Cersei Lannister**

Après la mort de son père et le départ de Jaime pour Dorne, accompagné de son mercenaire, Cersei avait mis en place son propre conseil restreint, sa propre cour, qui lui serait fidèle à elle et à personne d’autre. Elle avait commencé par y faire entrer Qyburn, en remplacement de Varys, et pour satisfaire l’appétit sans fin de Lord Tyrell elle lui avait offert le poste de grand argentier en plus de celui de maître des navires, et celui de maître des lois à Lord Orton Merryweather, le mari de sa dame de compagnie, Taena. 

\- Lord Tyrell, vous partirez avec Ser Meryn pour Braavos, afin de négocier un ajournement de nos remboursements à la banque de fer et un nouveau prêt. 

\- Ils refuseront, votre Majesté, lui dit-il, la banque de fer n’est pas … 

\- Vous êtes le grand argentier du roi Tommen, coupa-t-elle, montrez-vous à la hauteur de la tâche qui vous incombe. 

Le gros seigneur se tut alors, plus elle le voyait plus il la dégoûtait. Même Robert n’avait jamais eu un ventre aussi visible. Si elle le pouvait, elle se débarasserait de sa fille, son petit Tommen méritait une autre femme que cette dévergondée manipulatrice. 

\- Et concernant la menace que représente Stannis Baratheon ? demanda Lord Orton 

\- D’après les rapports que nous a envoyé Janos Slynt avant sa mort, le Lord commandant et lui se seraient tout deux acoquinés avec des sauvageons. 

\- Des misérables vêtus de peaux de bêtes ? s’exclama le maître des lois, Stannis Baratheon aura vite fait de se mettre à dos l’ensemble du Nord avec pareil mésalliance. 

\- Tant mieux, le roi, mon fils, n’a nul besoin de contestataires à son pouvoir. 

Elle souriait, le règne des lions, la sécurité des siens, ne serait jamais menacée. Et elle ferait en sorte que cela n’arrive jamais, elle avait une cour qui lui était loyale à elle, sa cour, et le contrôle sur le clergé grâce au grand septon. 

Elle resta seule quelques instants à sa place, celle où s’était assis son père avant elle. 

\- Le conseil restreint se restreint de plus en plus. 

Elle l‘avait oublié, lui. Le vieil homme était d’une incroyable lenteur pour se déplacer, et d’un ennui sans nom. 

\- Pas encore assez, lui dit-elle en se levant à son tour. 

Elle ne leur faisait aucune confiance. 


	12. Sous l'herbe se cache la vipère

**Chapitre 11 :** **Sous l'herbe se cache la vipère**

Ser Jaime avait donné à sa nièce/fille le turban qu'il portait pour camoufler ces cheveux le temps qu'ils rejoignent les jardins aquatiques. Et tandis que la blonde/argentée c'était enfermée dans sa chambre pour les reteindre, accompagnée de son amie, les deux hommes avaient été admis auprès du prince Doran, le grand frère du prince Oberyn qui avait été le champion de Tyrion face à Ser Gregor. 

Le dornien était assis dans son fauteuil, juste derrière lui se trouvait Areo Hotah, toujours fidèlement à son poste. Les deux autres gardes qui protégeaient habituellement les lieux n'étaient pas présents. 

Il avait bien une centaine de questions qui se bousculaient dans la tête du lion, la plupart liées à la couleur des cheveux de sa fille, et aussi à sa nouvelle amie. Mais il devait s'occuper d'un problème à la fois, d'abord les dorniens et ensuite ces possibles origines valyriennes. Il refusait d'y croire. 

\- Le Régicide et … un mercenaire. Est-ce là toute l'importance qu'accorde votre roi à sa sœur ?

\- Étant donné les menaces qui pesaient sur sa vie, expliqua le blond, le roi Tommen a préféré ne pas envoyer d'armée. Si vous aviez prit cela pour une agression … 

\- Si nous avions prit cela pour une agression ? Vous vous êtes introduits secrètement sur mes terres afin d'y soustraire ma pupille, qui est par ailleurs fiancée à mon seul et unique fils. Dans tout les cas, il s'agit d'une agression. 

\- La princesse Myrcella était en danger de mort ! 

Le lion commençait à perdre patience, il aurait souhaité se trouver auprès de Cersei et de leur fils et non ici. Les gens disaient de se méfier du défunt prince Oberyn, mais son frère était tout aussi retors malgré sa position plus qu'exposée. Et son handicap physique faisait que les autres nobles avaient tendance à le sous-estimer. 

Pendant ce temps, sa nièce, en tout cas officiellement, venait de finir d'appliquer de la teinture dans ces cheveux pour qu'ils apparaissent à nouveau blond aux yeux de tous. 

\- Si cela se savait, tu pourrais avoir le trône Myrcella. Mon oncle partirait en guerre pour te le donner. 

\- Mais Tommen … 

\- Il y a un prince et une princesse valyrienne en exil à Essos, si tu épouses l'un d'eux, ou les deux. 

\- Je ne veux pas de guerre Nymeria. 

\- Vraiment ? Ou bien … peut-être est-ce parce que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ? Trystan peut-être ? 

Oui, elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre, mais ce n'était pas lui. La blonde ne rêvait d'embrasser qu'une seule bouche : celle de l'aspic qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Mais c'était impossible n'est-ce pas … une lionne et une vipère ne pouvaient pas s'aimer. Mais, si elle devenait un dragon, ce serait peut-être possible.


	13. La neutralité de la garde

**Chapitre 12 :** **La neutralité de la garde**

\- Lord commandant. Lord commandant. 

Jon Snow, le bâtard de Ned Stark et dirigeant de la garde de nuit, battit des yeux et leva la tête de son bureau. Il s’était encore endormi en plein milieu de son travail. Mais, avec la mort de mestre Aemon quelques jours plus tôt, c’était lui qui devait s’occuper des missives et des corbeaux en attendant le retour de Sam de Villevieille. 

\- Vous ne devriez pas veiller aussi tard. 

\- Merci, Olly. 

Finalement, son écuyer avait finit par revenir vers lui, au bout de quelques jours. 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? lui demanda-t-il

\- Une fille a été trouvée par des hommes qui revenaient de la Mole, bleue comme le froid et toute grelotante. 

Sansa ? pensa-t-il instinctivement. Est-ce qu’elle avait fuit Winterfell et son mariage avec le bâtard Bolton ? Ou bien Arya ? Sa petite soeur … était-elle en vie et avait-elle réussi à remonter la route royale jusqu’à lui ? Seule et uniquement armée d’Aiguille ? 

\- Où est-elle Olly ? 

\- Dans les appartements de mestre Aemon, avec Edd-la-Douleur. 

Jon attrapa son épais manteau et suivit le jeune garçon dans la cour de la forteresse. La neige tombait dru sur le Mur et le Don. Peut-être que Stannis Baratheon en était évidemment victime. Non, Jon ne devait pas penser à lui, la garde ne prenait pas parti. Mais un Baratheon valait toujours mieux qu’un Greyjoy ou un Lannister. 

Les appartements du vieux Targaryen étaient chaud en comparaison avec le reste de Châteaunoir. La bouffée de chaleur fut agréable. 

En la voyant, Jon crut pendant un instant qu’il pouvait s’agir de Sansa. Elles étaient toutes les deux rousses, de longs qui lui cachait le visage, et devaient avoir à peu près le même âge. 

\- Est-ce qu’elle a mangé ? 

\- Du pain et du bouillon, lui dit Edd

Bien, le bouillon chaud, à défaut de valoir les grands plats de Winterfell, avait dut la réchauffer. 

\- Comment tu t’appelles ? lui demanda Jon 

\- Alys … Karstark, murmura-t-elle

Ce nom le renvoya à des souvenirs lointains, avant le début de la guerre. Il l’avait déjà rencontrée, c’était après la victoire du roi Robert sur les Greyjoy, un immense banquet avait été donné à Winterfell. Il était là, bien évidemment, et elle aussi. Son père, que Robb avait fait exécuter durant sa guerre, avait probablement voulu lui trouver un bon parti à cette occasion. 

\- Lady Alys, dit-il en s’accroupissantpour se mettre à son niveau, que vous est-il arrivée ? 

\- Mon grand-oncle, Arnolf … 

\- Le seigneur de Karhold ? 

\- Il n’est que gouverneur, dit-elle avec un regard meurtrier, le seigneur légitime est mon frère, Harrion, prisonnier aux Jumeaux. Mais … oncle Arnolf veut obtenir Karhold, c’est pour cela qu’il s’est proclamé en faveur de Stannis Baratheon, pour … pour faire exécuter mon frère. Ainsi, il pourra me faire épouser son fils et je n’aurais plus qu’à disparaître. Ne le laissez pas faire, Lord Snow, s’il vous plaît. 

La garde ne devait pas prendre parti dans les querelles des royaumes des hommes, mais … si il refusait alors il l’enverrait à la mort. Peu importe la décision, se serait prendre parti dans tout les cas.

\- Il y a autre chose, murmura-t-elle, oncle Arnolf … il est à la solde des Bolton. Son ralliement, ce n’est qu’une ruse pour forcer les Lannister à exécuter mon frère. Que … que pouvais-je faire à part me tourner vers le dernier fils vivant d’Eddard Stark ?

Une larme coula alors sur sa joue gelée. 

Jon avait prit sa décision, et il avait des corbeaux à envoyer. La garde de nuit ne prenait pas parti, se répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois, mais le roi Stannis avait été le seul à les secourir face au péril que représentait les sauvageons. Ce n’était pas les Lannister et les Greyjoy, pourtant bien plus nombreux, qui étaient venus à leur secours. 

\- Aidez-moi Lord Snow, répéta-t-elle 

\- Jon, lui dit-elle, ou Lord commandant si vous préférez, mais pas Lord Snow. 

Il n’avait pas besoin de penser à Ser Alliser, pas maintenant. Son premier patrouilleur lui causait déjà bien assez de problèmes comme ça.


	14. Un Nord divisé

**Chapitre 13 :** **Un Nord divisé**

Motte-la-forêt était tombée, la dernière forteresse nordienne entre les mains des fer-nés venait d’être libérée par le cerf embrasé, Stannis Baratheon. Lord Glover avait ployé le genou devant le prétendant au trône de fer, lui assurant ainsi toute sa loyauté. Avec son soutien et celui des clans des montagnes, cela faisait au prétendant un total de cinq milles hommes, ce qui était toujours insuffisant pour prendre Winterfell, bien que largement mieux que ce qu’il avait eu à Peyredragon. Une autre, une seule autre maison avait pour l’instant accepter de se joindre à lui, il s’agissait de la maison Karstark, dont le gouverneur de Karhold, Arnolf Karstark, allait bientôt le rejoindre avec un peu moins d’un millier de soldats. 

Et pour couronner le tout, le temps s'était subitement dégradé. Une violente tempête de neige s’était abattue sur eux, les immobilisant. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester à Motte-la-forêt, les vivres du château étaient plus qu’insuffisantes. 

\- Arnolf Karstark nous aura rejoint dans une quinzaine, lui dit Ser Davos 

\- Un peu moins de milles soldats … ce ne sera pas suffisant. 

\- D’autres se joindront à vous. Les Omble pour commencer, dès qu’ils auront reçu de Ser Justin votre présent. 

Justin Massey était un chevalier, anciennement écuyer de son défunt frère Robert, avec le lion qui réchauffait la couche de sa reine, qui lui était fidèle depuis le début de cette guerre. Le cerf lui faisait confiance et savait qu’il reviendrait avec les renforts dont ils avaient cruellement besoin. Ensuite, et bien il ne leur resterait probablement plus qu’à attendre et à survivre, une nouvelle fois. 

\- Ce ne sera pas notre premier siège, Ser Davos. 

\- Je pense que vous ne devriez pas faire confiance aux Karstark, ils ont trahis les Stark et participé aux noces pourpres. 

\- Nous n’avons pas une armée assez importante pour nous permettre de refuser leur aide. 

\- Alors vous les laisseriez nous espionner pour le compte des Bolton ? 

Le roi rouge ne lui répondit pas et fixa pensivement le ciel de l’autre côté de la fenêtre. La guerre allait bientôt toucher à son dénouement, des deux stratèges implacables un seul sortirait de cet affrontement en vie. 

Finalement, Tywin Lannister avait eu raison sur beaucoup de points.


	15. Les guerres de la reine Cersei

**Chapitre 14 :** **Les guerres de la reine Cersei**

Lord Baelish se présenta à l’aube au Donjon Rouge. Port-Réal avait bien changé depuis qu’il en était parti, accompagné de Lady Sansa, pour les Eyriés. Il avait rencontré, en passant la porte principale, Frère Lancel, qui semblait avoir abandonné le nom des Lannister pour rejoindre les ordres nouvellement réarmés de la Foi. 

Sansa … lorsqu’il pensait à la rousse, il espérait qu’elle ai réussi à dompter les Bolton, elle en ressortirait bien plus puissante et il avait besoin d’elle pour la suite de ces plans. 

Le geai moqueur fut accueilli avec froideur par la reine Cersei, elle avait perdu de sa superbe depuis la mort de son père. La nain avait involontairement servi ces ambitions en le tuant et en s’enfuyant, très probablement sur le continent d’Essos. La blonde l’invita à s’asseoir dans la tour de la main, qu’elle avait réquisitionnée en tant que régente de son fils, le roi Tommen. 

\- Votre Majesté a été bien avisée d’envoyer Lord Tyrell à Braavos, mais, Lady Olenna et le reste de sa famille ne resteront pas indifférents suite à l’arrestation de leur héritier. 

\- Je suis une victime, Lord Baelish, pas l’instigatrice de cette sombre histoire. J’étais promise à Ser Loras Tyrell, souvenez-vous; mais il semble préférer la compagnie des jeunes garçons. 

\- Le choix d’un compagnon est une chose bien curieuse, Votre Majesté. 

\- Comme de vous préserver pour une femme, déjà morte, et qui vous avait de son vivant repoussé par deux fois ? 

Toutes ces années sous la domination de Robert semblaient avoir appris quelques petites choses à la reine-mère. Tant mieux, il espérait bien que son pouvoir ne s’effondrerait pas tout de suite, il lui fallait du temps pour préparer ces prochains coups dans le Val et le Nord. 

\- C’est une tragédie que Robin est perdu ces deux parents à un si jeune âge. 

\- Mais, il a trouvé un nouveau père. 

Est-ce que Cersei était au courant pour Cat ? Ou bien faisait-elle, naïvement, référence à Lysa ? Peu importait en réalité, son attirance pour les deux soeurs ne serait pas un frein pour sa marche vers le pouvoir. Le chaos qu’il avait engendré était en train de tous les broyer, les uns après les autres. Cela avait commencé avec les Stark, puis les Baratheon, et bientôt ce serait au tour des Lannister. 

\- Il y a une autre affaire, qui m’amène auprès de Votre Majesté. Vous m’aviez chargé de trouver Arya Stark, et à ma grande honte j’ai échoué. En revanche … j’ai trouvé Sansa Stark, bien en vie et de retour chez elle à Winterfell. 

\- C’est impossible. 

\- Mes sources ne sauraient être remises en cause. Elle se trouve sous la protection de Lord Bolton, qui envisage de lui faire épouser son fils, Ramsay, un bâtard récemment légitimé par le roi Tommen. 

\- Roose Bolton est le gouverneur du Nord par la grâce de mon père, murmura Cersei avec une voix étranglée 

\- En effet. Ce fut sa récompense pour avoir poignardé son propre roi dans le coeur.

\- Nous étions des imbéciles, murmura la lionne en commençant à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, je vais l’écorcher lui et son bâtard de fils comme leur fier emblème. 

\- Puis-je conseiller la patience à Sa Majesté ? 

\- La patience ? Roose Bolton heberge dans la forteresse que lui a donné mon père celle qui a participé à l’assassinat de mon fils ! C’est un traître. 

\- Stannis Baratheon est également un traître, et il marche en ce moment sur Winterfell. Alors en fin de compte, peut importe lequel des deux volera la forteresse des loups, vous pourrez la reprendre lorsque l’ennemi sera affaibli. 

\- Et qu’obtiendriez-vous pour cela, Lord Baelish ? 

\- Le titre de gouverneur du Nord, jusqu’à la majorité de Robin, qui en héritera. Et, la guerre est un monde dangereux, qui sait ce qu’il pourrait arriver à votre oncle Kevan, si d’aventure il prenait la tête d’une armée pour se joindre à mes chevaliers. Vous l’avez bien nommé Maître de la guerre, n’est-ce pas ? Je ne vis que pour servir les ordres de sa Majesté, le Roi Tommen, votre Majesté. 

C’était parfait, il arrivait à lui faire faire exactement ce qu’il voulait. Bientôt, il aurait réussi à unir le Nord, le Val et le Conflans sous une même couronne : la sienne. Et, si jamais d’aventure Sansa avait réussi à entortiller autour de son petit doigt le fils Bolton, et bien cela ne ferait que faciliter la transition. 

\- Une dernière chose, simple conseil d’un ami à une amie, vous devriez songer à remplacer les Tyrell par des bannerets plus fidèles et au sang plus noble. Les Tarly, par exemple.


	16. La trahison des Karstark

**Chapitre 15 :** **La trahison des Karstark**

  
  


Stannis avait offert une place à sa table à Arnolf Karstark dès qu’il était arrivé à leur campement. Il avait reçu un corbeau du Lord commandant de la garde de nuit, Jon Snow, qu’il avait eu la preuve de la trahison du gouverneur de Karhold. La garde ne devait pas prendre parti, mais visiblement le bâtard de Ned Stark semblait tout de même le préférer aux Lannister qui occupaient le trône de fer. 

Ils étaient à trois jours de marche de Winterfell, depuis déjà deux semaines. La veille, un groupe d’hommes sous les ordres du bâtard Bolton avait lancé une attaque éclair sur leur campement, avec des flèches enflammées. Ils avaient tué quatre hommes et brûlés quasiment tout leurs engins de siège, il n’en restait plus rien désormais. 

\- Stannis. 

Ser Davos était le seul qui se permettait ainsi une telle familiarité, avec mestre Cressen. Mais mestre Cressen était mort, par loyauté pour lui, il y a bien longtemps désormais. 

\- Que comptez-vous faire au sujet des Karstark ? 

Ils avaient trouvé un petit village, déserté depuis bien longtemps, dans lequel s’abriter de la tempête de neige, et le cerf enflammé avait réquisitionné la tour de guet pour lui et son entourage proche : c’est à dire sa famille, sa main et la prêtresse rouge. Personne d’autre n’y était admis, sauf sur invitation. 

\- Rien, Ser Davos. 

\- Rien ? Mais enfin, c’est … 

Le chevalier ne comprenait pas. À quoi pouvez donc bien penser son roi ? Il le connaissait depuis fort longtemps, ce n’était pas normal qu’il agisse ainsi. Ne croyait-il plus en leur victoire ? 

\- Il suffit, Ser Davos. 

\- Lady Mélisandre ne vous a pas susurré de solution miraculeuse à l’oreille cette fois ? 

\- Si, il y en a une.

\- Alors … pourquoi ne l’appliquez-vous pas ? 

Son roi ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de fixer le ciel blanc depuis plus d’une quinzaine. Ils avaient continué de marcher après que la neige ai commencé à tomber, les premiers jours du moins. Depuis, ils étaient bloqués à trois jours de marche de Winterfell, et cela allait bientôt faire deux semaines que cela durait. 

\- Nous avons bien trop d’hommes par rapport à nos réserves de nourriture. 

C’était une évidence oui, et les seigneurs sudiers qui les avaient accompagné, dont lui, avaient plus de mal que les clans des montagnes à s’adapter aux très basses températures de ces derniers jours. Mais comment résoudre … 

\- Et Ser Justin ? demanda l’ancien mercenaire 

Et alors Stannis sourit, et alors il comprit. Est-ce que cela avait été le plan de son seigneur dès le début, ou bien les conditions météorologiques avaient-elles joué dans la décision finale, il ne le saurait probablement jamais.

\- Je vis pour vous servir, mon Roi.


	17. La miséricorde de la Mère

**Chapitre 16 :** **La miséricorde de la Mère**

Daenerys Targaryen, l’Imbrûlée, reine de Meereen et de la Baie des Dragons, héritière légitime du trône de fer et khaleesi de la mer herbeuse, était face à Ser Jorah Mormont, une nouvelle fois. La dernière fois, elle l’avait exilée de ces possessions en lui ordonnant de ne pas revenir sous peine de mourir, mais il était revenu. Il était devenu un esclave, appartenant à un maître gladiateur, de même que son “cadeau” pour elle : Tyrion Lannister. 

La nain de Castral Roc, et celui qui l’avait trahie par le passé. Si elle avait été son père, elle les aurait fait exécuter tout les deux, comme il avait fait exécuter les Stark au Donjon rouge. Mais, elle n’était pas le roi fou, encore moins tant qu’elle avait ces conseillers à ses côtés pour la guider. Ser Barristan lui avait conseillé de renvoyer le nain à sa soeur, que les Lannister s’entre-tuent entre eux, cela ne ferait que les affaiblir d’avantage lorsqu’elle viendrait reprendre le trône qui lui revenait de plein droit. Ver Gris, plus pragmatique, lui avait conseillé de les exécuter tout les deux sur le champs, et avait été rejoint par Daario Naharis, assez étonnamment. Il était rare de voir les deux hommes être d’accord sur quoi que ce soit. Et Missandei, elle, lui avait conseillé la pitié, elle lui avait proposé de les bannir tout les deux de la Baie des Dragons, une seconde fois.

Finalement, elle avait décidé d’exiler une seconde fois Ser Jorah, en espérant qu’il ne lui reviendrait plus, et de garder le nain à ses côtés. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, pas encore, en revanche elle avait besoin de conseillers qui connaissent les grandes familles de Westeros. Et malgré toutes les qualités qu’avaient Ser Barristan, il n’avait que peu fréquenté la noblesse en dehors des proches des deux familles royales qu’il avait servi. Peut-être était-ce là une erreur, probablement même, mais c’était la meilleure décision qu’elle pouvait prendre. 

\- Votre Majesté. 

La dernière des dragons, enfin théoriquement, alla ouvrir à Missandei. Sa fidèle conseillère, l’une de ces plus anciennes amies, et peut-être bien plus encore. 

\- Que se passe-t-il, Missandei ?

\- Je suis inquiète pour vous, c’est … c’est au sujet de votre mariage avec Hizdahr zo Loraq. 

Son futur mariage, oui, cela avait été sa seule marge de manœuvre pour arrêter les massacres perpétrés par les fils de la harpie et obtenir une trêve de judicieux de Yunkai. Cela la dégoûtait, de devoir les laisser reprendre leurs pratiques esclavagistes, mais elle n’avait pas eu le choix. 

\- Tu n’as aucune raison de t’inquiéter, Missandei. 

\- Mais, vous ne l’aimez pas. 

Sur l’île de Naath, la notion de mariage n’existait pas. Les habitants de l’île vivaient ensemble parce qu’ils avaient des sentiments réciproques les uns pour les autres, alors un couple qui ne s’aimait pas … mais dans la noblesse westerosi, et dans certaines régions d’Essos, un mariage était avant tout politique. Et, lorsqu’elle entendait Ser Barristan évoquer ces parents … 

\- Non, je ne l’aime pas, mais cela n’entre pas en ligne de compte. Si je le fais, c’est pour tous vous protéger. 


	18. Ellaria Sand

**Chapitre 17 :** **Ellaria Sand**

Ser Jaime et Bronn avaient été admis aux jardins aquatiques jusqu’à ce qu’ils ne quittent la principauté de Dorne avec la princesse Myrcella et Lady Nym. Le prince Trystan avait souhaité les accompagner, mais tant que la situation entre les Tyrell et les Lannister restait précaire, son père avait, probablement à juste titre, refusé. Qui plus est, sa nièce occuperait le poste qu’avait autrefois occupé le prince Oberyn au conseil restreint, cette condition n’avait pas été négociable. Cersei ne serait pas d’accord, il en avait bien conscience, mais avaient-ils seulement le choix ? Probablement pas, au moins ce serait une personne qui ne serait pas acquise à la cause de Lord Tyrell, si il revenait en vie de Braavos. 

\- Quand partirons-nous, mon oncle ? lui demanda Myrcella alors qu’ils se promenaient dans la demeure des Martell

Elle aurait souhaité l’appeler “Père”, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Personne ne devait savoir, sinon … elle ne voulait pas imaginer ce qu’il leur arriverait si jamais sa véritable parenté était révélée au grand jour. Ces deux parentés d’ailleurs. Cela les conduirait tout les quatres sur le billot, puis au bout d’une pique. 

\- Dès que ta mère et ton frère auront apaisé les relations entre notre famille et les Tyrell. Mais, dit-moi, tu sembles devenue très proche de l’une des filles du défunt prince Oberyn. 

\- Nymeria est juste une amie, mon oncle. 

\- Juste une amie, vraiment ? 

Jaime connaissait très bien ces regards, ceux que sa fille avait pour l’aspic des sables, car c’était les même qu’il avait eu pour Cersei depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Myrcella était amoureuse de Nymeria, il en était certain. Et si elle ne voulait pas le lui dire, c’était probablement parce qu’elle ne l’avait pas dit à la principale intéressée. C’était plus que compréhensible, étant donné les réputations qui avaient enchaîné le défunt usurpateur Renly Baratheon et Ser Loras Tyrell. 

Après leur promenade, le duo se rendit dans la salle de banquet du prince Doran. Ils étaient leurs hôtes, des personnalités royales, qui rappelaient à la majeure partie des seigneurs dorniens l’ère fastueuse d'Aerys II Targaryen, avant que la folie ne le consume totalement. Si seulement ils savaient que son fils et sa petite-fille se trouvaient parmis eux. 

Lorsqu’ils s’installèrent autour de la table, le lion remarqua que les trois aspics des sables et Ellaria Sand étaient absentes, mais il ne s’en formalisa pas plus que cela. Après tout, elles les détestaient, probablement à raison il devait bien le reconnaître, alors leur absence n’avait rien de suspect. N’est-ce pas ? Cependant, alors que les serviteurs venaient de servir le plat principal et que Myrcella discutait avec son fiancé, elle fut prise de convulsions et s’effondra au sol. Du sang commença à couler de son nez, et de l’écume sortit de sa bouche. Jaime, ne prenant plus garde à ce qu’il se passait autour de lui, se jeta sur elle et lui fit avaler un anti-venin que Qyburn lui avait donné.

Mais, pendant ce temps, Obara et Tyerne Sand étaient entrées dans la pièce et avaient essayé de tuer le prince Doran, qui était protégé par Ser Bronn et Areo Hotah.


	19. Durlieu

**Chapitre 18 :** **Durlieu**

Jon se trouvait sur le pont de l’un des bateaux en direction de Durlieu, enfin. Il avait dut retarder son départ à cause de l’arrivée imprévue de Lady Alys Karstark, sept jours plus tôt, qu’il avait laissé aux mains expertes d’Edd et d’Olly. 

Avec lui se trouvaient quelques frères jurés, les seuls qui avaient accepté de le suivre. Peu importe, si les sauvageons voulaient faire couler le sang, cinq ou vingt frères ne feraient pas une grande différence. 

\- Lord commandant, que … que comptez-vous faire de la fille Karstark ? 

C’était Satin, un frère juré à peine sorti de l’adolescence et originaire de l’un des bordels de Villevieille. Il était de ceux qui pourraient le plus se rapprocher d’un ami pour lui, avec Edd. Ils avaient combattu ensemble sur le Mur, face à Mance Rayder, lorsque tout espoir était perdu.

\- De son propre aveux, si son frère est exécuté par les Lannister, alors elle sera la dame légitime de Karhold, il n’y a qu’une seule chose à faire : la marier. 

\- À son âge ? demanda le jeune homme 

\- Oui, c’est le lot de la noblesse. Déjà pourra-t-elle choisir elle-même son époux, elle n’aura pas à se le faire imposer par autrui. 

Ils arrivèrent en vue de Durlieu, avec la dizaine de bateaux que leur avait fourni Stannis Baratheon et commandés par Sladhor Saan. Le prétendant au trône de fer avait accepté de les lui céder avant son départ, ils ne lui serviraient à rien pour reprendre Winterfell de toute façon. Lorsqu’ils mirent pied à terre, Jon et Tormund furent accueillis par un groupe de sauvageons, dirigés par le seigneur des os. Ce dernier leur fit remarquer que la dernière fois, c'était le Lord commandant qui était leur prisonnier, et non pas l’inverse. Mais, avant qu’il n'ait put continuer ces moqueries, le sauvageon roux lui avait donné un violent coup dans le visage, et l’avait ensuite écrasé avec son pied une fois au sol. 

\- Je dois parler aux anciens, leur dit-il 

Jon et lui furent conduits jusqu’à une tente, plus grande que les autres, dans lesquels s’étaient réunis les différents chefs du peuple libre. D’après les descriptions que lui en avait Tormund, le bâtard de Ned Stark pouvait en reconnaître plusieurs : Karsi, Dim Dalba, Loboda pour les thenns qui étaient présents, le Grand Morse, Morna Masque-Blanc et d’autres qui s’étaient placès en arrière par rapport à eux. En levant la tête, Jon vit … et recula de quelques pas sous la surprise. C’était un géant, il semblait endormi, pour l’instant. Il pria pour qu’il ne se réveille pas en colère, car il ne pourrait rien faire face à une telle créature. 

Et tandis que les discussions allaient bon train, tapant du poing sur la table, et que, sous l’initiative de Karsi, les premiers chefs sauvageons avaient accepté de passer le Mur, un immense bruit se fit entendre à l’extérieur. 

\- Ils sont là, murmura Jon, les morts sont là. 

C’était trop tard pour les traités de paix désormais, ils allaient devoir se battre avec tout ce qu’ils avaient et fuir avec le plus de vivants jusqu’au Mur. C’était leur seul endroit où ils seraient en sécurité, du moins pour l’instant. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 19 :** **La bataille des glaces**

Roose Bolton contemplait la plaine de Winterfell depuis le haut des murailles de sa forteresse lorsque l’armée de Stannis Baratheon se vit voir, au loin. Une vulgaire attaque frontale, pensa-t-il, le cerf devait vraiment être désespéré. Cela valait-il vraiment la peine de laisser durer le siège ? 

\- Lord Bolton, que faisons-nous ? 

Hother Omble, le seul des géants à s’être rallié à lui, se trouvait à ses côtés. L’autre, du nom de Mors, avait rejoint leur ennemi. Mais l’écorcheur, comme le cerf embrasé, ne pouvait se permettre de refuser l’appui de ces seigneurs, même si leur loyauté était sujette à caution. 

\- Préparez les chevaux, nous allons faire une sortie. Où est Ramsay ? 

\- Dans le chenil, en train de nourrir ces limiers. 

\- Bien, il nous accompagnera. Faites également prévenir les Frey. 

Si il pouvait limiter les pertes parmis ces vassaux qui lui étaient fidèles au profit des autres et de ceux que tous semblaient considérer comme les véritables coupables des noces pourpres, il ne s’en porterait que mieux. Ramsay avait prit deux Frey comme écuyers, lui un autre, cinq étaient venus pour son mariage avec Lady Walda ainsi que quelques bâtards et quelques filles à marier. Et qui plus est, le successeur de Lord Walder, quel qu’il soit, serait probablement plus que ravi de voir des contestataires potentiels à son pouvoir être mis hors-courses dans une guerre qui ne le concernait aucunement. Lorsque les cheveux furent prêts et les hommes armés, l’écorcheur les mena à la charge. Aucun des hommes de Stannis Baratheon ne sembla se décourager à l’approche de leur mort, bien, au moins ils partiraient avec honneur. 

La bataille fut courte, et comme prévu seule une partie des forces d’Arnolf Karstark avait périt, le reste devait probablement composer l’arrière-garde du cerf et la liquiderait bientôt. Parmi les écus des morts il en avait reconnu de nombreux qui appartenaient aux clans des montagnes et à la maison Florent, dont celui de Ser Axell Florent en personne, ainsi que plusieurs des chevaliers qui composaient sa garde rapprochée, qu’il avait pu identifier grâce à son espion. Parmi ces sacs de viande se trouvaient le cochon ailé de Ser Clayton Suggs, les deux chevaliers blancs et violets en contre-chargée de Ser Godry Farring, l’étoile bleue à cinq branches de Ser Patrek du Mont-Réal, ainsi que des écus de la maison Glover. Mais ni l’oignon ni le cerf embrasé n’étaient eux-même présents, alors qu’ils se trouvaient dans les premières lignes à la Néra. Est-ce que c’était un piège ? 

\- Lord Bolton, le héla un de ces soldats

Le Régicide, lui aussi, le rejoignit, écrasant les doigts de quelques soldats morts en leur marchant dessus. Il marcha jusqu’à l’orée du Bois-aux-loups et vit alors, la tête entre leur mains, et dernières les deux archers Frey … 

Il avait eu le droit à une belle mort, décapité, comme le voulait la coutume nordienne. Et ironiquement, par l’épée de Ned Stark.


	21. Dans l'antre de Winterfell

**Chapitre 20 :** **Dans l’antre de Winterfell**

Brienne de Tarth, anciennement garde royale du prétendant au trône de fer feu Renly Baratheon, venait d’entrer dans Winterfell, invitée par Lord Roose Bolton, pour le service qu’elle leur avait rendu en décapitant le cerf embrasé. Elle ne l’avait pas fait pour eux, c’était juste la justice. Elle avait puni un régicide, même si pour cela elle avait dut en commettre un autre.

L’écorcheur avait donné la tête de Stannis Baratheon à un garde pour qu’il la plante au bout d’une pique, au sommet des murailles de la forteresse, en signe d’avertissement pour ceux qui souhaiteraient se rebeller contre son autorité et celle des Lannister. Son amour de jeunesse avait été vengé. 

\- Je me souviens de vous, Brienne, c’était à Harrenhal n’est-ce pas ? 

\- Oui. 

Juste après que l’un de ces hommes est coupé la main de Ser Jaime. Quel était son nom déjà ? Elle se demandait parfois ce qu’il était devenu aujourd’hui. 

\- Comment se porte Qyburn ? demanda le nordien

C’était le mestre déchu qui avait soigné la main du chevalier, elle se rappelait vaguement de lui. Elle avait essayé de le voir le moins possible à Port-Réal, il lui inspirait froid dans le dos. Si elle était parfaitement honnête avec elle-même, il lui faisait même peur. 

\- Bien, je crois, monseigneur. 

Aussi bien que pouvaient se porter les hommes au service de Cersei Lannister. 

En parcourant les couloirs de la demeure ancestrale des Stark, elle remarqua qu’un certain nombre de leurs vassaux se trouvaient en ces murs, reconnaissables à leurs armoiries, ainsi que des Frey. Eux, avait tous le même physiques que leur père ou grand-père. Il n’était pas encore arrière-grand-père, ou bien peut-être que si ? Étant la seule héritière de son vieux père, Brienne avait dut apprendre es généalogies, armoiries et devises des principales maisons du royaume, sans plaisir certes mais elle s’y était attelée tout de même. Néanmoins, elle n’avait jamais réussi à retenir la généalogie des Frey.

C’est alors que Ramsay Bolton, le bâtard légitimé, hurla de tout son soûl depuis l’un de étages supérieurs, la ramenant à la réalité. Plusieurs bruits de meubles brisés et de verre cassé se firent ensuite entendre. Un petit garçon, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans, arriva alors face au seigneur Bolton. Il avait le physique ingrat des Frey, elle se souvenait de ceux qu’elle avait fréquenté au camp de Robb Stark, bien que ce fut été bref. 

\- Lady Sansa a disparu, dit-il

\- Comment ça disparue ? lui demanda l’écorcheur 

Elle … elle était partie ? Vraiment ? Mais pour aller où ? Toute seule ? 

\- Elle n’est plus là, Schlingue non plus. Et Myranda est morte. 

Brienne devait la retrouver, avant que d’autres ne s’en chargent. Qui pouvait savoir de quoi serait capable le bâtard Bolton si la retrouvait avant lui ? Elle devait partir à se recherche, elle n’avait pas le choix.

\- Lord Bolton, demanda-t-elle, me laisseriez-vous participer aux recherches pour la retrouver ? 

\- Si vous le souhaitez. Et retrouvez-là, à n’importe quel prix. 

Elle avait trahi Robb Stark, avait été armée par les lions et venait de décapiter son ennemi alors … pourquoi devrait-il se méfier d’elle ? Malheureusement, il venait de faire une terrible erreur. 

Avec un peu de chance, se dit la blonde, Pod les auraient déjà retrouvés avant qu’elle ne les rejoigne et ils pourraient partir tout les quatre loin d’ici, dans le Val par exemple où les Stark avaient encore des soutiens, ou bien à Châteaunoir. La garde ne prenait pas parti, mais Lord Snow était le demi-frère de Lady Sansa, ça devrait au moins peser un petit peu dans la balance. L’amour, dans tout les sens du terme, pouvait être fatal aux voeux du devoir, plus que toute autre chose en ce monde.


	22. L'emprisonnement de Cersei

**Chapitre 21 :** **L’emprisonnement de Cersei**

La reine Cersei avait été emprisonnée par les moineaux, les même à qui elle avait donné le pouvoir quelques mois plus tôt. Le grand septon, grâce à la trahison de son cousin Lancel, qu’elle aurait dut achever à la Néra, l’avait faite incarcéré pour inceste, adultère et régicide. Et Jaime se trouvait toujours à Dorne, bien trop loin d’elle pour la protéger. Mais, peut-être qu’ainsi il échapperait au courroux des religieux. Car, elle le savait, pour tout ces crimes, elle n’aurait pas la vie sauve si elle était reconnue coupable lors de son procès. Du moins, si elle avait le droit à un procès. 

Les jours s’enchaînèrent, et petit à petit elle perdit le compte. Elle ne voyait qu’une septa, du nom d’Unella, ainsi que trois novices qui étaient chargées tout les jours de lui faire faire sa toilette. Aucun des membres de son conseil restreint n’était venu la trouver, tous étaient des lâches qui avaient dut fuir à la première occasion. Quand à Mace Tyrell, elle avait bien fait de l’envoyer à Braavos, sinon il aurait été capable de prendre le poste de main du roi. 

Un matin, la porte de sa cellule s’ouvrit, laissant pénétrer un visage familier. Il s’agissait de Qyburn, son fidèle Qyburn, celui qui avait soigné la main de Jaime, celui qui avait sauvé Ser Gregor, et qui avait prit la place laissée vacante par la disparition de Varys. 

\- Votre Majesté. 

\- Qyburn, murmura-t-elle, combien de temps ? 

\- Trois semaines, Votre Majesté. 

Si longtemps … 

\- Tommen ? 

\- Le roi Tommen se porte bien, pour l’instant. Votre oncle Kevan est revenu et a pris le poste de main du roi suite à votre incarcération. 

Alors elle avait eu raison, tous lui avait tourné le dos. Ils avaient même décidé de faire revenir son oncle à Port-Réal, après qu’il l'ait trahie et soit retourné au Roc, ignorant par la même le douloureux siège que menaient les Frey dans le Conflans face à Ser Brynden Tully. Il durait depuis les noces pourpres, et la forteresse n’avait toujours pas cédée. 

\- Où est … mon conseil ? 

\- Lord Merryweather et sa femme ont fuit chez eux, quand à Lord Tyrell, il ignore encore ce qu’il s’est passé. C’est le grand mestre Pycelle qui a fait quérir votre oncle. 

Elle aurait dut se débarrasser de lui il y a bien longtemps déjà, elle n’avait plus besoin d’un espion au conseil restreint depuis que son père avait été nommé main du roi. 

\- Lord Baelish ? demanda-t-elle 

\- Il n'a pas reparu à Port-Réal, malheureusement. Mais soyez sans crainte, il remplira la promesse qu’il vous a fait. 

Elle leur faisait confiance. ils étaient peut-être les deux dernières personnes en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance, ces derniers atouts. Et si elle les jouait mal, c’était la mort qui les attendait. L’avenir s’annonçait bien sombre : les moineaux, les Tyrell, le grand mestre Pycelle, son oncle Kevan, tous étaient leurs ennemis. Et c’était sans compter les Bolton dans le Nord, les dorniens au-delà des montagnes rouges et la putain dothraki dans sa misérable baie des dragons. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 22 :** **La trahison des aspics des sables**

  
  


Nymeria se trouvait dans la Tour Lance, depuis une semaine déjà. Elle n’avait eu aucun contact avec l’extérieur, mise à part trois servantes qui s’occupaient d’elle mais qui étaient tenues au silence. Pourtant, elle avait bien essayé de les faire craquer, mais elle avait échoué, peut-être qu’elle aurait réussi en usant de ces charmes. Mais, à chaque fois qu’elle y avait pensé, l’image de Myrcella s’était imposée dans son esprit, et elle n’avait pas pu, ça aurait été la trahir. L’aspic ne savait pas non plus si ces soeurs étaient elles aussi emprisonnées. Sept jour, elle se souvenait seulement de deux gardes qui étaient venues la trouver dans sa chambre et qui l’avait jetée sans ménagement sur ce sol de pierre.

Des pas se firent entendre dans l’une des allées, s’agissait-il de son oncle ? Ou bien d’Areo Hotah qui venait la libérer ? Ou bien … Rien de tout ça. La première chose qu’elle vit fut sa chevelure blonde, identique à celle d’un ange, son ange : Myrcella. La lionne marchait vite et avait un regard colérique. Elle se planta devant les grilles de sa cellule, impassible. 

\- Myrcella. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? 

\- Tu le sais très bien. Il y a sept jours, toi, tes soeurs et Lady Ellaria avaient tenté de m’empoisonner et de tuer le prince Doran, ton propre oncle. 

C’était faux, elle n’était au courant de rien. Elle avait prévu de rejoindre Myrcella au banquet, ce soir-là, et de lui faire sa déclaration. Mais elle s’était endormie et n’avait été reveillée qu’au milieu de la nuit, lorsque les gardes l’avait sortie de sa chambre pour la jeter dans une des cellules de cette maudite tour. 

\- Où sont Tyerne et Obara ? 

\- Mortes, et bientôt tu les rejoindras. 

Non … Ce n’était pas possible. Elles ne pouvaient pas êtres mortes, elle refusait d’y croire. 

\- Pourquoi ? 

\- Trahison, rébellion contre la maison Martell et les Sept Couronnes et tentative de meurtre. 

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Sa famille, elles étaient mortes. Et pourquoi ? Pour avoir couru après leur stupide vengeance ? Elle leur avait conjuré d’arrêter, après l’arrivée de Ser Jaime et de son mercenaire, si seulement elles l’avait écoutée. Au lieu de cela … 

Alors que la blonde allait partir, Nymeria essaya d’attraper sa main à travers les barreaux de sa cellule, ce ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi. 

\- Tu dois me croire, Myrcella, je n’y suis pour rien. 

\- J’aurais aimé pouvoir te faire confiance, Nymeria, sincèrement. 

Elle s’en alla, sous les hurlements de celle qui aurait put être sa petite-amie, si leur monde avait été différent. Si elles avaient fait des choix différents. 

La lionne retrouva le prince Doran, son père et Ser Bronn dans les quartiers du premier. C’était le seul endroit des jardins aquatiques où ils étaient certains de ne pas être espionnés. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, ce qu’elle venait de dire … elle, elle aurait aimé que cela n’arrive jamais, qu’elles puissent vivre heureuses, ensembles. 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle a dit ? lui demanda le premier prince de la principauté 

\- Rien. Elle ne savait rien de ce qu’avait prévu ces soeurs. 

\- Est-ce que c’est la vérité ? 

\- Je … Je ne sais pas. 

C’était probablement cela le problème, elle ne savait même pas si elle pouvait croire en elle. Elle aimerait, mais … 

\- Qu’est-ce que vous comptez faire d’elle ? lui demanda Ser Jaime

\- Si vous m’aviez apporté une preuve de sa culpabilité, je l’aurais faite exécuter.

\- Mais ? demanda le garde royal

Ellaria Sand s’était enfuie après l’arrestation de ces deux filles, et ils avaient peur qu’elle n’ai trouvé refuge chez un noble seigneur de la principauté qui voudrait lui aussi voir les Lannister mourir. 

\- Mais c’est la dernière fille d’Oberyn. 

Ils n’avaient plus eu de nouvelles de Sarella depuis qu’elle avait quitté Dorne, trois ans plus tôt, et seuls les Sept pouvaient savoir où elle se trouvait aujourd’hui. Peut-être était-elle morte, et aucun d’eux n’en sauraient jamais rien. 


	24. Premier nom

**Chapitre 23 :** **Premier nom**

Tandis qu’elle était toujours Cat, la fille du pêcheur, elle continuait son entraînement auprès des différents acolytes de la demeure du Noir et du Blanc. Jaqen H’ghar n’avait toujours pas reparu Peut-être était-il mort lors de l’un de ces assassinats ? Ou bien restait-il volontairement éloigné d’elle ? Mais si c’était bien le cas … dans quel but pouvait-il le faire ? C’était lui qui l’avait recrutée parmis eux, alors pourquoi donc refuser de s’approcher d’elle ainsi ? Est-ce qu’elle n’était qu’un vulgaire outil pour lui ? 

Ses réflexions incessantes venaient parasiter ces journées, alors qu’elle observait l’évolution de la ville lorsqu’elle vendait le poisson. C’était le rôle que lui avait confié l’ordre pour l’instant, après qu’elle ai réussi le jeu du mensonge. Mais elle ne savait pas encore faire les visages, et avait encore moins le droit de tuer quelqu’un. 

Mais, un après-midi, alors qu’elle se trouvait sur les quais en train de vendre le poisson qui avait été pêché le matin même, elle vit un bateau s'arrimer à l’un des quais. Il était attendu par plusieurs représentants de la banque de fer, elle les reconnaissait sans peine désormais, ce qui était suffisamment rare pour être souligné. Plusieurs hommes en sortirent, dirigés par un homme gras et soupe au lait, vêtu d’une tenue de riche noble bleue et or. Il était accompagné par un groupe de soldats avec une rose, sauf un qui en portait une en or avec un cape blanche. Elle le reconnaissait entre milles : Ser Meryn Trant. Le chevalier qui avait tué Syrio Forel à Port-Réal. 

Elle connaissait ces habitudes, elle s’en souvenait depuis tout ce temps. Aussi, la nuit suivante, elle s'éclipsa de la chambre de Brea et de sa soeur, pour rejoindre l’un des bordels de la ville. Il ne pouvait s’agir que de celui-ci, elle le savait, car il était le seul à proposer pour les nuits de très jeunes femmes, certaines ne devaient pas avoir plus de son âge, ou celui de Sansa dans le meilleur des cas. 

Elle ne le ferait pas avec le visage de Car, mais avec le sien. Elle était Arya Stark de Winterfell, c’était le visage que le garde royal devait voir avant de mourir. Elle assoma discrètement l’une des prostitués et prit sa place parmis les victimes du soir de l’homme. Il aimait beaucoup torturer les gens, les battre, juste parce qu’il en avait la possibilité. 

Il commença par frapper les deux autres avec sa canne, les faisant hurler de douleur et pleurer. Mais, elle était insensible à ces coups, après tout ce qu’elle avait vécu … 

Alors rapidement, il fit sortir les deux autres filles, qui ignoraient alors qu’elles seraient libérée de lui pour toujours. Puis, il s’approcha d’elle, et c’est ce moment précis que choisis Arya pour lui dévoiler entièrement son visage et lui planter un couteau, qu’elle avait subtilisé sur une étale quelques heures plus tôt, dans l’oeil. Elle se jeta alors sur lui et lacéra son corps, avant de quitter les lieux et de revêtir le masque de Cat en approchant de leur maison. C’était le troisième nom qu’elle pouvait barrer de sa liste, même si Joffrey n’avait pas été tué de sa main. 


	25. La guerre dans le Conflans

**Chapitre 24 :** **La guerre dans le Conflans**

Une barque venait d’accoster sur une plage de la baie du fer-née, à son bord se trouvait deux silhouettes inconnues, encapuchonnées. La plus grande des deux tira l'embarcations sur le sable fin et, délicatement, aida la deuxième à en descendre sans qu’elle n’ai à mouiller ces bottes. 

\- Est-ce que vous croyez qu’ils ont réussi, Ser ? demanda-t-elle 

C’était une voix d’adolescent, d’adolescente même, et à n’en pas douter une voix douce et aimante. 

\- Il faut l’espérer, Princesse. 

Elle lui fit alors les gros yeux, elle lui avait déjà dit de ne plus l’appeler comme cela, mais l’homme encapuchonné s’obstinait. 

\- Excusez-moi, Cassana. 

L’adolescente lui sourit, puis ils commencèrent à marcher, leur sac en tissu sur leur dos. Ils n’allaient pas avoir besoin de plus, et dans tout les cas ils n’avaient pas plus sous la main et leur destination était à plusieurs jours de marche. Ils se rendaient à Salvemer, fief de la prestigieuse maison Mallister. 

\- Êtes-vous certain qu’ils accepteront de nous recevoir, Ser ? 

\- Il nous faut l’espérer Cassana, sinon nous n’auront nul part où aller. 

Et avec la situation précaire dans laquelle se trouvait le Trident, il valait mieux éviter cela, à n’importe quel prix. Le vieux, cruel et traître Walder Frey tenait les Jumeaux, son second fils, Emmon, était lui le sire de Vivesaigues, mais le château était aux mains du Silure et le drapeau du Roi du Nord et du Conflans flottait encore au sommet de ces murailles. Un an que le siège durait, et d’après ce que l’homme avait entendu, il pourrait durer encore bien plus longtemps. Mais là n’était pas le seul péril qui menaçait la plus faible des Sept Couronnes : des moineaux, une autre religion obscure et étrangère au Royaume voilà cinq ans, s’était enraciné à partir de Darry-le-château et se déversaient depuis aux alentours et sur les terres de la Couronne. Et il fallait aussi compter sur une meute de loups, dirigée par une louve deux fois plus grande que ces congénères et qui s’attaquait à tout ce qui portait les armoiries du lion, du chien ou du cerf, sur les brigands de la fraternité sans-bannière, que les Lannister et les Frey n’avaient toujours pas réussi à capturer, mais aussi sur des hommes de différentes factions en ruptures de ban. 

La petite glissa sur une pierre et manqua de chuter au bas de la pente, une des rares de la région, qu’ils gravissaient pour quitter la plage. Mais, son protecteur, lui attrapa la main et la retint. 

\- Merci, Ser. 

\- Fait attention Cassana, lui dit-il en l’aidant à se relever, ces pierres peuvent-être très glissantes. 

La petite rougit, puis ils reprirent leur marche en silence. 


	26. La succession des Frey

**Chapitre 25 :** **La succession des Frey**

Walder Frey était mort. Durant la nuit, naturellement. Son grand âge avait fini par avoir raison de lui, ironiquement, alors que plusieurs dizaines de lames rêveraient d’être plantées dans son corps. Avant que la nouvelle n'ait le temps de se répandre, Lothar Frey avait pris le contrôle des Jumeaux. Ces dernières années, c’était lui qui en avait assuré l’intendance, et il s’y était sali les mains en planifiant dans le détail les noces pourpres. Il était hors de question qu’il laisse le fief familial lui échapper. Et, pour faire bonne mesure, il avait trancher la gorge d’Edwyn Frey dans son sommeil. Walder le Noir se trouvait à Salvemer et avait déjà le contrôle de la forteresse et Emmon Frey, l’oncle de ce dernier, menait le siège de Vivesaigues qui devrait lui revenir par décret du roi Tommen Baratheon. Quel dommage, malheureusement, que Roslin soit enceinte de ce pleutre d’Edmure Tully. Il avait réuni Walder Rivers, dit le Bâtard, et lady Mariya, venue de Darry-le-Château lorsque l’état de Lord Frey s’était dégradé.

\- Edwyn mort, les héritiers légitimes loins d’ici, on pourrait presque croire que tu as tout manigancé pour ta prise de pouvoir, Lothar. 

\- Je n’aime pas spécialement ce que tu sous-entend, Bâtard. 

\- Strictement rien, voyons. Si tu nous a réuni tout les trois, c’est qu’il doit y avoir une bonne raison. 

Au moins était-il un minimum intelligent, pensa l’intendant des Jumeaux, et pas assez fou pour oser se rebeller contre lui. Mais à part lui servir d’homme de main, le bâtard ne lui serait pas d’une grande utilité. Il avait également Raymund Frey, celui qui avait égorgé Lady Catelyn Stark cette nuit-là, un autre fusible qui pourrait sauter à tout instant, pour apaiser ces futurs vassaux par exemple, mais lui non plus n’avait pas beaucoup d'intérêt en dehors de cela. En revanche, ce n’était certainement pas le cas de Lady Mariya, qui avait de bonnes revendications sur le domaine de la maison Darry, et pouvait contrecarrer les ambitions que pourrait nourrir Emmon Frey pour ses petits-enfants, Tywin et Willem. 

Il avait également sous la main les enfants d’une partie de ces nombreux demi-frères et neveux, ainsi que les prisonniers fait lors des noces pourpres pour tenir en laisse de potentiels seigneurs récalcitrants dans le Conflans. 

\- Lady Mariya, quand est-ce que votre fille, Marissa, aura ces premières saignées ? 

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit la mère, à quinze ans elle aurait déjà dû les avoir. 

\- Dès qu’elle sera en état de procréer, mariez-là avec une bonne famille du Conflans ou du Bief. Et demandez également à Lord Bolton de nous offrir un soutien militaire, il devrait en avoir fini avec le problème que lui causait Stannis Baratheon. 

\- Bien, Lothar. 

\- Et pour Vivesaigues ? lui demanda Walder Rivers, qui aura la forteresse ? 

Il était à peu près évident dans l’esprit de tous que Darry-le-Château resterait aux derniers Darry. 

\- Dès qu’Edmure Tully sera mort, tu pourras prendre Roslin pour épouse et appuyer les prétentions de son fils sur leur ancestrale demeure. Si par malheur il lui arrivait quelque chose ensuite, ce ne serait qu’un malencontreux manque de chance des plus évidents. 

Et si un malencontreux accident venait à t’arriver avant le mariage, je pourrais l’épouser moi-même et prendre ta place. C’était ce que ce disait l’intendant, c’était bien là tout l'intérêt d’avoir un homme de main que de pouvoir s’en débarrasser quand il ne lui servait plus à rien.


	27. Les blessures des lions

**Chapitre 27 :** **Les blessures des lions**

Ser Kevan Lannister c’était désormais durablement installé au Donjon rouge, remplaçant les quelques fidèles de la reine Cersei qui n’avaient pas fui suite à son arrestation. Il avait prit le poste de régent, que sa nièce lui avait auparavant refusé, à la demande de ce qu’il restait du conseil restreint et avait nommé une main du roi. Ainsi, régent et main du roi avaient put ménager les susceptibilités des principales forces en présence à Port-Réal et nommer un conseil restreint à peu près viable.

Le grand mestre Pycelle, Ser Jaime, Lord Tyrell et Qyburn n’avaient pas perdu leurs postes, bien évidemment, cela n’aurait été que pure folie pour les lions. En revanche, la maison du Roc avait dut céder tout les autres postes à des vassaux de la maison Tyrell, à commencer par celui de main du roi, qui était allé à Lord Tarly. Et ce dernier ne s’était pas privé pour l’accepter, quand bien même il aurait été plus logique de le donner à son suzerain. Mais ce dernier était, malheureusement pour lui, à Braavos pour négocier avec la banque de fer. Le poste de maître des lois avait quand à lui échut à Gunthor Hightower, l’un des fils de Lord Leyton Hightower de Villevieille. 

\- La situation est des plus compliquées pour la Couronne, Lord Régent. 

Ils venaient de recevoir un corbeau de Jaime, qui allait revenir avec Myrcella et le prince Trystan, mais la guerre couvait aussi dans la principauté de Dorne. Ellaria Sand devait avoir des soutiens parmis les vassaux du prince Doran, des seigneurs et des chevaliers qui seraient prêt à se déclarer à la faveur de la prétendante Targaryen de Meereen. 

\- Je sais oui. 

Tant que Lord Tyrell et Gunthor Hightower n’étaient pas à Port-Réal, les Lannister pouvaient conserver la majorité des voix du conseil restreint même en l’absence de son neveu. Mais, cette situation ne serait pas éternelle, et sans dorniens pour brouiller le jeu ils allaient droit vers un blocage politique. Et, les ils avaient désormais un nouvel ennemi à affronter en la présence des fer-nés qui, après avoir perdu le Nord, avaient décidé de jeter leur dévolu sur Bief. 

\- Quand l’armée de Villevieille arrivera-t-elle ? demanda alors Qyburn 

\- Deux à trois semaines en passant par la route de la rose, lui répondit Lord Tarly, mais affaiblir Villevieille ne me semble pas être une bonne idée en ce moment. 

La reine Margaery se trouvait toujours entre les serres de la foi, grâce à Cersei, et allait bientôt devoir subir le même châtiment qu’elle, avant son procès. Ils devaient l’empêcher, sinon au retour de son père ils perdraient définitivement le soutien de Hautjardin. Mais, le lion se demandait continuellement si Randyll Tarly avait vraiment envie de s’y opposer, et si discréditer la reine et par ailleurs ses suzerains, pour ainsi leur ravir leurs titres et privilèges, n’était pas une idée qui avait fait son chemin dans son esprit. Après tout, comme les Florent, les Stark et les Hightower, le fondateur de sa lignée était l’un des nombreux enfants de Garth Jardinier, premier du nom et fondateur de la maison Jardinier, une chose qu’il avait toujours manqué aux Tyrell pour asseoir leur légitimité sur Hautjardin et ces terres. 

\- Lord Tarly, j’ai peur que nous devions compter sur votre armée pour sauver la reine Margaery. Cela doit-être pour l’instant notre seule et unique priorité. Ensuite nous pourrons porter nos regards sur la colline de Visenya et les îles de fer. 

Leur avenir était désormais entre les mains du seigneur de Corcolline, tout cela à cause de Cersei et de ces futiles manigances. Si seulement elle s’était contentée de rester en retrait, ou même de simplement partager le pouvoir, au lieu de vouloir le conserver pour elle seule. Sa régence était l’une des pires qu’avait connu le Royaume depuis son unification par Aegon le Conquérant, et cela pourrait bien lui coûter prochainement sa tête.


	28. La citadelle de Villevieille

**Chapitre 27 :** **La citadelle de Villevieille**

_ La Brise canelle _ venait de s’amarrer dans le port de Villevieille, désormais menacé par l’armada fer-née qui avait prit les îles bouliers. Sam en descendit, seul, après avoir laissé Vère et Petit Sam à Corcolline avec sa mère et sa soeur. Son père, qui venait d’être nommé main du roi Tommen, allait être occupé à Port-Réal pour encore de longs mois. Et tant mieux, il devait à tout prix ignorer que son premier fils était revenu de la garde de nuit, même si ce n'était qu’afin de devenir mestre.

À la citadelle, il fut accueilli par un apprenti du nom d’Alleras, un dornien aux yeux noirs qui malgré son jeune âge avait déjà trois liens à sa chaîne. Il avait dit être originaire de Lancehélion, et avait du sang des îles d’Eté de part sa mère, qui était le capitaine de l’un de leurs bâteaux de commerce. 

\- Je vais vous conduire auprès de l’archimestre Marwyn. 

Le vieil homme était responsable de toutes les questions liées à la magie, ce qui lui avait donné une réputation des plus mauvaises auprès des autres mestres, qui avait été encore plus dégradée après les exactions dont c’était rendu coupable l’un de ces apprentis. Il s’appelait Qyburn, si Sam se souvenait bien. 

Aux côtés de l’archimestre se trouvait un jeune novice, qui se présenta sous le nom de Pat et qui avait un air inquiétant sur le visage.

\- Où sont les autres archimestres ? demanda Sam surpris

\- Pas ici. J’ai envoyé Alleras vous chercher avant que vous ne les rencontriez. Si vous leur aviez parlé de magie, des marcheurs blancs ou bien encore des feux de la prêtresse rouge, ils vous auraient rit au nez et vous aurait renvoyé au Mur. 

\- Mais … pourquoi ? 

\- Parce que la grande majorité des mestres ne croient pas en l’existence de la magie. 

\- Et … pas vous ? 

\- J’ai vu des choses, jeune Sam, des choses qui seraient impossible sans magie. La guerre est à nos portes, les Hightower et Morwyn Tyrell, le commandant du Guet, se préparent à défendre la ville contre les pillards fer-nés malgré le départ du troisième fils de Lord Leyton, Gunthor, accompagné d’une partie de leur armée. Au Nord, tu dis que les marcheurs blancs avancent et, à l’est, les dragons se sont réveillés. 

\- Est-ce que … vous allez faire de moi un mestre ? 

\- Pas moi, tu seras sous la responsabilité de l’archimestre Ebrose, qui a étudié le corps humain. Pat va te mener auprès de ton nouveau maître. 

Le Tarly fut guidé à travers les nombreux couloirs de la citadelle par le jeune homme, qui était l’assistant du vieux et sénile archimestre Walgrave, qui était responsable de l’envoi et de la réception des corbeaux. C’était un poste des plus importants au sein de la mécanique des mestres, Sam s’en rendait bien compte. 

\- Vous êtes le fils de Lord Randyll Tarly ? demanda le second de l’archimestre Marwyn

\- Oui, mon père … 

\- À ce qu’on dit, coupa-t-il, il est un grand stratège, le seul à avoir put vaincre le roi Robert sur le champs de bataille lors de sa rébellion.

C’était ce que lui avait dit Stannis Baratheon à Châteaunoir, avant de quitter le Mur pour se porter contre Roose Bolton, et mourir devant les murs de Winterfell. La domination des Lannister semblait assurée sur cette couronne, quand bien même ils perdraient Port-Réal à cause des erreurs de la reine douairière. Sam n’était pas un grand politique, c’était l’une des nombreuses choses que lui avait toujours reproché son père, mais même lui pouvait voir que Cersei Lannister avait commis un certain nombre d’erreurs. 

\- Je pense que si votre père avait put continuer à se battre, au lieu d’aller mettre le siège infructueux de l’imprenable Accalmie avec Lord Tyrell, l’issue de la Rébellion aurait put être bien différente. 


	29. Un mariage dans la Garde

**Chapitre 28 :** **Un mariage dans la Garde**

Jon était revenu à Châteaunoir avec plusieurs milliers de sauvageons, les seuls qu’il avait pu sauver à Durlieu lorsque les morts étaient venus. Nombre de vivants, y compris des frères jurés, avaient péri ce jour-là. Néanmoins, le Lord commandant de la garde de nuit avait fait une découverte des plus intéressante, dont il allait devoir informer Sam au plus vite. Il avait réussi à tuer l’un d’entre-eux, l’un des marcheurs blancs, avec Grand Griffe, l’épée en acier valyrien qui lui avait confié Jeor Mormont. 

À son arrivée, il avait retrouvé Lady Alys en meilleur forme qu’à son départ, et sur le point de se marier. Sigorn, le fils de Styr et nouveau magnar des Thenns, l’avait séduite et avait décidé de faire d’elle sa femme. Le mariage avait été célébré deux jours après leur retour, sous l’égide des anciens dieux qu’ils vénéraient tout deux, et suivit d’un grand banquet. 

\- C’est le premier mariage que vous fêtez, Jon Snow ? lui demanda-t-elle

\- Le premier pour moi, et probablement le premier de la garde de nuit depuis l’âge des héros.

\- La légende de Fort Nox ? 

Jon lui sourit, surpris qu’elle connaisse des contes aussi effrayants, elle se serait bien entendu avec Bran, si seulement son frère était encore en vie. 

\- Oui, c’est l’épée de Damoclès qui se trouve au-dessus de chacun des Lords commandants. 

\- Vous n’êtes pas comme eux, Jon Snow, pas comme lui. 

\- Et comment suis-je alors ? Comment pensez-vous que mes frères me voient ? 

\- Vous avez tendu la main à vos ennemis, parce que vous aviez un plus grand ennemi à combattre. Peu de vos prédécesseurs l’aurait fait, peu de Stark l’auraient fait. 

\- Je ne suis pas un Stark. 

Tandis qu’ils discutaient, Sigorn avait commencé à boire légèrement à l’excès, et voyant là une occasion parfaite, Lady Alys se leva et alla danser avec lui. 

\- Je croyais qu’il ne savait pas danser, lui dit le bâtard de Ned Stark

Il l’avait vue danser avec bon nombre de sauvageons, ainsi que certains de ces frères, mais pas une seule fois avec son mari depuis le début des célébrations. 

\- Il est suffisamment aviné pour ne pas réussir à me dire non, répondit-elle en souriant

Le plus féroce des sauvageon, un thenn qui avait davantage côtoyé les géants que les hommes, venait d’être entortillé autour du petit doigt d’une héritière de sud du Mur. Si la situation n’était pas aussi précaire pour eux tous, il n’en aurait bien rit. Non, il ne devait pas penser à tout les problèmes qui venaient, ni à ceux qui, dirigés par Ser Alliser, contestaient ces décisions de plus en plus ouvertement. Cette nuit, au moins celle-là, ne pouvait être consacrée qu’à des réjouissances.


	30. L'Arbre des pendus

**Chapitre 29 :** **L’Arbre des pendus**

Les six tabourets étaient dans des positions instables, menaçant de se renverser à tout instant, abrégeant ainsi la vie des six condamnés. Ils étaient dans cette situation à cause des crimes qu’ils avaient commis lors des sanglantes noces pourpres, quelques mois plus tôt. 

\- La dame a rendu son verdict : la mort. 

\- Aegon, murmura une adolescente au visage laid, pourquoi fais-tu cela ? 

À côté d’elle se trouvait sa soeur jumelle, qui d’après l’odeur nauséabonde qui avait emplit les lieux avait dut se souiller de peur dans ces habits. Le seul crime qu’elles avaient commis était d’avoir danser avec le roi Robb Stark lors de cette funeste nuit, alors elles étaient en droit de se demander pourquoi elles aussi allaient mourir. 

\- Votre père, répondit le hors-la-loi, a égorgé Catelyn Stark sous votre propre toit. 

Alors, c’était pour cela qu’elles allaient mourir. Rien ne viendrait les sauver, Sarra et Serra en étaient certaines désormais. Après avoir partagé la même, courte, vie, elles allaient partagé la même mort, trahies par l’un des leurs pour des actions pour lesquelles elles étaient innocentes. 

\- Tu es un monstre, rugit une voix à leurs côtés

L’un des hommes de la fraternité sans bannières, Lim Limbourne, se tourna alors vers lui. Puis, sans ménagement, il donna un grand coup de pied dans le tabouret qui vola au loin, entraînant la lente et douloureuse mort de l’homme. Il s’agissait de Ryman Frey, aîné des petits-enfants de Walder Frey.

À côté de lui se trouvait son dernier fils, Petyr, surnommé “Boutonneux” à cause des nombreux pustules qui couvraient son visage. Quelques secondes plus tard, il prit le même chemin, puis Aegon pendit à son tour les deux adolescentes.

Ne restait plus désormais que deux hommes encore en vie : Merret Frey et Robert, son neveu. 

\- Tu n’as même pas de pitié pour ton propre neveu ? 

\- De la pitié ? Nous ne connaissons pas cela dans cette famille. 

Et alors, il envoya les deux derniers condamnés rejoindre les morts dans les Sept Enfers, en espérant qu’ils y pourrissent pour l’éternité. C’était tout ce qu’ils méritaient. 

Puis, la fraternité sans bannière se remit en route et abandonna là les six cadavres. Ils seraient rapidement retrouvés de toute façon et, sinon, les corbeaux en feraient leurs festins. Les hommes ne restaient jamais longtemps au même endroit, de peur que quelqu’un ne les dénonce en échange de la forte récompense qui était promise pour leur capture. Mais, ce n’était pas la seule raison. La femme qui les dirigeait, et bien elle semblait avoir un but bien précis en tête, qu’elle ne leur avait pas encore dévoilé. Pour l’instant, ils ne faisaient que tuer des Frey au hasard, ce qui avait d’ailleurs provoqué leur scission en deux, ça ne pouvait pas être cela leur objectif. Il ne la connaissait pas lorsqu’elle était vivante, en revanche il savait qui elle était. Et, plus important, ce qu’elle était : une femme qui savait diriger, qui savait ce faire entendre et qui, plus vital encore, savait réfléchir. Mais, peu importe les raisons qui la poussait à faire ce qu’elle faisait, il la suivrait jusqu’au bout. 


	31. Les ambitions du geai

**Chapitre 30 :** **Les ambitions du geai**

Lord Baelish était retourné dans le Val et avait commencé à mobiliser les vassaux de Robin Arryn lorsqu’il avait entendu parler de la fuite de Sansa de Winterfell. Elle avait donc échoué, ce qui était regrettable pour la suite de ces plans. Et pire encore, il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’elle avait pu vivre entre les mains de Ramsay Bolton. Il aurait souhaité qu’il y ait une autre solution, mais pour eux il n’y en avait pas. Pour pouvoir contrôler Cersei, pour apprendre à sa protégée comment se battre dans ce monde cruel et glacial, et enfin pour s’allier avec le Nord. Maintenant, tout ce qu’il espérait, c’était qu’elle lui reviendrait, ainsi il pourrait ordonner à Lord Royce et à Ser Lyn de débarquer à Blancport et de marcher sur Winterfell en toute tranquilité. 

Lord Manderly lui avait déjà signifié son soutien dès lors qu’il aurait un Stark pour gouverner Winterfell une fois la forteresse reprise. Son vieux capitaine, Bryen, et Ser Morgath, se trouvaient déjà dans la place avec quelques hommes, il leur avait donné de quoi payer des chambres d’auberges pour un ou deux mois. Ils la lui ramènerait, elle n’avait nul part où aller sinon. N’est-ce pas ?

\- Lord Baelish. 

Le geai moqueur leva les yeux vers la personne qui lui faisait face, il s’agissait de Lady Anya Vanbois. La matriarche de Chênes-en-fer avait été une de ces plus fidèle opposantes, avant qu’il ne lui propose de racheter l’ensemble de ces dettes. Avec elle, c’était l’unité des seigneurs déclarants qui volait en éclat, et cela malgré le mariage de l’une de ces filles à l’héritier de Lord Royce. 

\- Lady Vanbois. Vous avez fait un long chemin à l’approche de l’hiver, j’espère que le voyage a été sans encombre. 

\- Il l’a été. 

Il la voyait hésitante, ce qui était suffisamment rare pour être souligné. Pour quelle raison avait-elle entreprit un voyage si long jusqu’aux Eyriés en risquant d’être attaquée par les clans des montagnes qui se montraient particulièrement entreprenants ces derniers mois ? 

\- Lord Walder Frey est mort. 

Ainsi donc, le traître avait fini par mourir. C’était parfait. Lady Anya était la cousine de Walton Frey, le troisième fils du défunt Stevron Frey, par son oncle Elys, et la grand-mère des jeunes Sandor et Cynthea Frey par sa fille Carolei. 

\- Vous voulez intervenir, je suppose. 

\- En effet, pour venger les noces pourpres. 

Cela allait lui faire un contre-feu parfait pour détourner l’attention des seigneurs du Val de Sansa et de ces propres manigances. Qui plus est, le contrôle des Jumeaux allait lui permettre de prendre les Bolton à revers le moment venu, c’était bien ce qu’il avait promis à la reine Cersei après tout. Elle s’était coupée de la plupart de ces alliés, cela rendait la couronne bien plus vulnérable qu’auparavant, et la foi pourrait être un allié temporaire de choix. Ou bien, il pourrait refaire la même offre à Ser Kevan le moment opportun si jamais la reine-mère venait à ne pas survivre à ces bêtises. 

\- Bien, c’est d’accord. Pour Walton Frey je suppose ? 

Ses petits-enfants et pupilles, Sandor et Cynthea, étaient tout deux bien trop éloigné dans la ligne de succession pour avoir de solides prétentions, du moins pour l’instant. Si jamais Beric Dondarrion continuait de pendre la nombreuse descendance de Lord Walder, qui savait comment les choses pourraient être amenées à évoluer. 

Dans le meilleur des cas, Walton de mourrait pas, et il pourrait même unir deux couronnes ensemble. 

\- En effet, j’ai déjà demandé son soutien à Lord Royce. 

De mieux en mieux, il allait pouvoir éloigner le seigneur de Roches-aux-runes du Val. Cette bataille pour les Jumeaux serait longue, et elle les occuperait tous suffisament longtemps pour qu’ils ne fassent pas attention à ce qu’il préparait. Walton Frey avait de bonnes chances de gagner avec le soutien du Val, qui plus est ces deux plus jeunes enfants, Walda la belle et Bryan, se trouvaient eux aussi à Chênes-en-fer, les mettant hors d’atteinte des ennemis de leur père. 

La situation était idéale, presque parfaite.


	32. La cause des cerfs

**Chapitre 31 :** **La cause des cerfs**

Salvemer était une imposante forteresse datant d’avant la Conquête d’Aegon Ier et construite pour protéger le Conflans de l’intrusion des pirates fer-nés. Depuis cette époque, elle était placée sous la suzeraineté de la puissante maison Mallister. Mais depuis les terribles noces pourpres qui avaient vu la mort du roi Robb Stark et la capture de Patrek Mallister, Lord Jason Mallister avait dut céder le contrôle de son château à Walder le Noir.

Mais, les cartes avaient été rebattues avec la mort de Walder Frey et de son petit-fils et héritier désigné, Edwyn. Lothar Frey avait prit le contrôle des Jumeaux, qui auraient dut théoriquement revenir à Walder le Noir, le petit frère d’Edwyn. Mais l’homme n’avait pas eu le temps de faire valoir ces droits sur la succession, car lui aussi était mort. Les circonstances exactes demeureraient probablement un mystère à jamais, toujours était-il que des soldats l’avait retrouvé en bas des murailles un matin, le cou brisé. Est-ce que c’était Wendel Frey, son jeune oncle et page auprès de Lord Jason qui l’avait tué ? Ou bien l’un des soldats du Trident s’était-il vengé pour la sanglante trahison des Jumeaux ? 

Dans tout les cas, cela avait laissé les mains libres au seigneur de Salvemer, même si il allait devoir conserver une apparente soumission pour sauver la vie de son fils. 

\- Ser Davos Mervault donc, j’aurais dut m’en douter. La jeune fille qui est avec vous … 

\- Il s’agit de la princesse Shireen oui. 

Le vieux seigneur lui sourit, intrigué et surpris. Même après la mort du roi rouge devant les murs de Winterfell, son fidèle chevalier restait au service de sa famille et voulait désormais couronner sa fille Reine des Sept Couronnes. Lorsque les deux “voyageurs” étaient arrivés sous ces murs une semaine plus tôt, il avait tout de suite supposé qu’ils étaient plus que ce qu’ils disaient, mais des partisants du cerf embrasé … 

\- Que voulez-vous ? 

Il avait une idée de la réponse qu’il aurait.

\- Votre maison a été l’une des moins touchées par la tragédie des noces pourpres, Lord Mallister, et vous pourriez rallier derrière vous la maison Nerbosc et ce qu’il reste des forces loyalistes aux Stark qui se sont réfugiées à Vivesaigues. 

\- Et … pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Mon fils est le prisonnier de Lothar Frey. 

\- Vous souhaitez venger la mort de Robb Stark, ne le niez pas. Le roi Stannis est en guerre contre les Bolton et leurs alliés Frey, les responsables des noces pourpres.

Le chevalier savait comment parler, pour un homme du peuple, il se devait au moins lui reconnaître cela. En revanche, il avait encore des progrès à faire en intrigue, surtout si il comptait assurer la régence de sa petite princesse. 

\- Ce n’est pas d’un roi dont j’ai besoin dans l’immédiat, mais d’un contrebandier. Ramenez-moi mon fils, tel est mon prix pour mon allégeance à votre roi. 

\- Ce sera chose faite. Mais, je veux votre parole que vous ne ferez rien qui irait contre les intérêts de la princesse Shireen durant mon absence. 

\- Vous l’avez. 

De tout les endroits où Ser Davos avait pensé devoir aller, il allait probablement se rendre dans l’un des pires. S’introduire dans la forteresse des Jumeaux et en revenir, vivant, et avec l’un de leurs prisonniers, relevait d’un miracle des Sept. Mais c’était le miracle qu’il allait devoir accomplir, pour son roi. Au, moins ne devait-il pas se rendre sur Skagos, rien n’était pire que les tributs cannibales qui peuplaient ces îles. 


	33. Darry-le-Château

**Chapitre 32 :** **Darry-le-Château**

Lady Mariya Darry, née Frey, venait de rejoindre sa demeure. Lothar, cet idiot, ne l’avait pas retenue plus longtemps que nécessaire pour un pas éveiller les soupçons de sa trop nombreuse famille. Tant mieux, cela lui laissait davantage de temps pour préparer ces prochains coups, rendus possibles grâce à la récente mort de son mari. Et pour cela, elle allait avoir besoin de ces filles. Elle allait devoir rapidement marier Amerei, que la réputation desservait un peu plus chaque jour, et Marissa lorsqu’elle aurait eu ces premières saignées. 

Elle n’avait pas de temps à perdre, car bientôt les forces du Val viendraient encore davantage troubler le jeu politique du Conflans, la question étant : à la faveur de qui ? C’était pour cela que Lothar avait tué Edwyn, sa mère était une Veneur, du Val. Mais il restait encore Sandor Frey, le neveu de son défunt mari, qui était à moitié Vanbois, et heureusement pupille auprès de Lady Anya à Chênes-en-fer, ainsi que Walton. Ce dernier était le troisième petit-fils de Lord Walder par son premier fils, marié à une Hardyng, à moitié Vanbois et au quart Royce. Heureusement, il se trouvait à Vivesaigues pour l’instant et n’allait peut-être pas apprendre tout de suite la mort de son grand-père. Mais, s’il alliait ces forces avec celles de son oncle, Ser Emmon Frey, le beau-frère du défunt Lord Tywin, ils allaient probablement pouvoir récupérer Vivesaigues et les Jumeaux. 

Qui plus est, sa jeune soeur, Jeyne, avait épousé le fils aîné de Ser Emmon, aujourd’hui décédé, mais avait eu deux enfants : un garçon et une fille. Ce garçon, pouvait être le prétexte idéal pour que son grand-père ne réclame Darry-le-Château. Elle ne se laisserait pas expulser de chez elle ainsi, jamais, son neveu et sa nièce ne seraient pas un obstacle; 

Heureusement, elle avait encore quelques atouts, grâce à son seul et unique fils, et une carte maîtresse qu’elle ne leur avait pas encore dévoilé, et qui lui permettrait de lever, elle l’espérait, une grande partie des seigneurs du Conflans derrière elle. 

\- Mère, comment cela s’est-il passé aux Jumeaux ? 

Marissa, sa plus jeune fille, encore innocente et enfantine. 

\- Lord Walder est mort, Lothar s’est rendu maître de la forteresse.

\- Mais … et cousin Edwyn ? 

\- Mort lui aussi. Cesse donc de m’importuner avec des questions aussi sottes et rend-toi plutôt utile et va chercher mestre Ottomore.

\- Bien, Mère. 

Elle allait demander aux Bolton de lui envoyer des renforts, Roose Bolton était son beau-fils après tout. Qui plus est, il en avait fini avec la menace que constituait Stannis Baratheon. Ils iraient prêter main-forte à Lothar, et ensuite elle n’aurait plus qu’à compter sur les seigneurs du Conflans et sur les tritons pour les contre-carrer et empocher les quatre châteaux. Pour motiver les anciens vassaux des Tully, elle pouvait compter sur son beau-frère, Danwell, ainsi que sur sa femme, Wynafrei Whent. 

Et, tandis qu’elle dictait un message à son intention, qu’enverrait ensuite le mestre d’Amerei, sa plus jeune fille s’était elle réfugiée dans sa chambre, en essayant de ne pas pleurer. Elle détestait sa mère, elle la détestait pour les avoir séparé elle, Amerei et Walda, elle la détestait car elle ne les voyait que comme de beaux mariages qui lui apporterait quelques bribes de pouvoir et elle la détestait pour toutes ces remarques désobligeantes qu’elle pouvait formuler à longueur de journée. Heureusement qu’elle avait Ami et Olyvar, sans eux … elle n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’elle serait devenue. 

La nuit suivante, sous la lueur de la lune, une ombre quitta Darry-le-Château, à cheval. Personne ne le vit partir, néanmoins ses prochaines actions seraient peut-être anticipables, et donc manipulables. Après tout, entortiller les gens n’était parfois pas plus compliqué que de simplement les aiguiller indirectement dans la direction souhaitée. 


	34. Le prétendant de fer

**Chapitre 33 :** **Le prétendant de fer**

C’était une semaine après le départ de Ser Davos pour les Jumeaux que les boutres fer-nés étaient arrivés devant le port de Salvemer, avec à leur tête le  _ Fer Vainqueur _ de Victarion Greyjoy. Suite à la mort de Balon Greyjoy, leur frère Euron avait prit le pouvoir dans les îles de fer, forçant les autres prétendants à la fuite ou à la soumission. 

Lord Jason Mallister avait fait rassembler sa garde et armer ces quelques navires avant de leur permettre d’entrer dans son port. Il avait déjà repoussé ces pillards une fois et même tué de sa propre lame l’un des fils Greyjoy, il serait capable de le refaire une seconde fois. Le plus grand de tout les bâteaux, qu’il supposait être le navire amiral de leur Lord Capitaine, s’amarra en tête de file sur un quai. L’homme qui en émergea était très grand, vêtue d’une tenue noire avec une seiche d’or dessus, et tout en muscle. Victarion Greyjoy, le troisième des quatre frères Greyjoy, et probablement le plus doué d’entre-eux une arme à la main. 

\- Les fer-nés ne sont pas les bienvenus ici. 

Ils étaient en supériorité numérique sur les hommes de la mer, le combat serait à leur avantage. 

\- Je ne suis pas là pour me battre. 

\- Que voulez-vous donc alors ? 

\- Une vengeance. 

\- Lord capitaine, intervint alors un de ces hommes, pourquoi négocier avec ces faibles ? Tuez-les, prenez leurs forteresses et faites de leurs femmes les notres. 

Le Greyjoy se retourna alors et, sans la moindre délicatesse, il immobilisa l’homme qui avait osé contester ces ordres, lui attrapa la langue et la coupa avec un poignard avant de la jeter dans le port. 

\- Mon frère n’est pas le seul à savoir fabriquer des muets, dit-il aux autres en guise d’avertissement

\- Une vengeance ? lui demanda alors Lord Mallister 

\- Euron a tué notre frère et lui a prit son trône.

\- Et en quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ? 

\- L’un de mes boutres est stationné dans la baie du fer-né depuis un mois. Il a vu une bien étrange embarcation y accoster, avec deux personnes à son bord. Vous êtes le château le plus proche de la baie, n’est-ce pas ? 

Furieux, le seigneur riverain sortit son épée et la pointa sur son interlocuteur, qui n’était pas le moins du monde ébranlé par ce geste. 

\- Vous osez me menacer dans ma propre forteresse. 

Nullement impressioné, Victarion posa la paume de sa main sur la pointe de son épée, faisant perler quelques gouttes de son propre sang à travers son gant en cuir. Puis, d’un geste vif, il repoussa la lame de Lord Mallister.

\- Je ne viens nullement vous menacer, je viens pour négocier avec vos alliés Baratheon. Le trône du roc et du sel pour moi, le trône de fer pour eux. Qu’en dites-vous ? 


	35. L'amour est la mort du devoir

**Chapitre 34 :** **L’amour est la mort du devoir**

Jon se trouvait dans une position de plus en plus délicate au sein de la garde de nuit, et depuis le départ de Sam et la mort de Pyp et Grenn, il était de plus en plus isolé. Les contestataires à son pouvoir, qui n’avaient pas encore montré d’acte de trahison, étaient dirigés par Alliser Thorne, son premier patrouilleur. Et à ses côtés se trouvaient Othell Yarwyck, le premier constructeur, un intendant du nom de Wick Taillebois et … par Olly. Son fidèle écuyer, qu’il avait recueilli après la destruction de son village par le groupe de Tormund, ne lui avait pas pardonné d’avoir permis aux sauvageons de passer le Mur. C’était logique, bien évidemment, mais Jon avait espéré que lui au moins comprenne la nécessité de ce qu’il avait fait. 

Tandis qu’il écrivait de nouvelles demandes pour les seigneurs du sud, probablement encore une fois sans effets, les cors de Châteaunoir retentirent. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que ce n’était plus arrivé, la dernière fois … cela avait été lors de l’attaque de Mance Rayder. De qui pouvait-il bien s’agir cette fois ? Jon espérait vraiment que ce ne soit pas Stannis Baratheon qui revenait après avoir échoué à reprendre Winterfell ou bien des soldats aux ordres d’Arnolf Karstark, il avait déjà bien assez de choses à gérer en ce moment. 

En descendant dans la cour de Châteaunoir, il vit la grande porte d’ouvrir et trois cavaliers en sortir, et parmis eux … il y avait Sansa. C’était impossible, comment avait-elle put quitter Winterfell où elle avait épousé Ramsay Snow, le bâtard de Fort-Terreur ? Est-ce qu’il s’agissait d’un autre piège des écorcheurs, en représaille pour avoir aidé Stannis Baratheon ? Ou bien … 

Tandis que la louve mit pied à terre, de même que ces deux protecteurs, il s’approcha d’elle, hésitant. Ils n’étaient pas restés en très bon termes à Winterfell, la rousse était très proche de Lady Catelyn, et lui … lui ne l’était pas. Il était le bâtard de son mari après tout, la preuve que leur amour pouvait être faillible.

\- Sansa ?

Et alors, la rousse se jeta dans ces bras, laissant quelques larmes couler sur sa joue. Ce n’était pas un piège, il refusait d’y croire. Néanmoins, son arrivée allait rendre encore plus complexe une situation qui l’était déjà bien assez. Est-ce qu’il devait les envoyer à Griposte avec les piqueuse qui étaient revenues de Durlieu, elle et la femme qui les accompagnait ? 

\- C’est moi Jon. Je … 

\- Tu es en sécurité ici, petite soeur. 

Il la conduisit dans ces quartiers, laissant le soin à Edd d’installer les deux protecteurs de sa soeur dans l’une des tours vides, non loin des chambres d’Alys Karstark et de Sigorn. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se raconter, et Jon prendrait le temps nécessaire pour cela. Ces obligations de Lord commandant allaient pouvoir attendre jusqu’au lendemain matin. 

Il avait demandé à Hobb Trois-Doigts, leur chef cuisinier, de lui monter un ragoût de viande, pour les trois arrivants. Il serait froid, comme ce qu’il mangeaient tout les jours, mais ce serait toujours mieux que rien. Si ils avaient chevauché depuis Winterfell sans faire halte dans le moindre château, le loup n’osait point imaginer de quoi ils avaient bien pu se nourrir. 

\- Merci, murmura la rousse en avalant goulument le coupelle que son demi-frère lui avait tendu

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il t’es arrivée Sansa ? 

\- Après la mort de Joffrey, Lord Baelish m’a fait sortir de Port-Réal puis … puis il m’a conduit dans le Val avant d’arranger mon mariage avec Ramsay Bolton. Il m’a dit … Il m’a dit qu’il me suffisait de l’entortiller au bout de mon petit doigt pour que je lui fasse faire ce que je désirais. Ainsi, je pourrais venger Robb en élimant Lord Bolton et … et je serais la dame de Winterfell. Mais je n’ai pas put Jon, j’en ai été incapable. 

\- Ce n’est pas grave Sansa, lui dit Jon en la prenant dans ces bras pour la consoler, tu es en sécurité maintenant. 

\- Mais … et la garde ? 

\- Tu es la plus importante Sansa. 

\- Malgré tout ce qu’il s’est passé ? 

\- Malgré tout ce qu’il s’est passé oui. 

Elle en avait conscience, qu’elle avait eu une attitude exécrable avec lui lorsqu’ils étaient enfants. 

\- Laisse le passé où il est, reprit-il, tout ce qui compte c’est nous deux à présent. 

Mais, la nuit suivante, un frère juré sortit Sansa de son sommeil sans ménagement. Elle le reconnaissait, c’était Edd Tallet, l’un des amis de Jon. 

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle 

\- Jon est mort, c’est Alliser Thorne. Vous devez partir avant qu’il ne prenne le pouvoir et qu’il ne vous livre aux Lannister, ou bien encore pire : aux Bolton. 

Jon … mort ? 


	36. Le chevalier de la reine

**Chapitre 35 :** **Le chevalier de la reine**

Ils avaient mis aux fers le roi Hizdahr zo Loraq, car il était la Harpie, tout les évènements pointaient dans cette direction. Ser Jorah, Daario Naharis et Jhogo étaient partis trois jours plus tôt à la recherche de leur reine en direction de la mer herbeuse, laissant au vieux chevalier et au nain Lannister le soin d’administrer la ville. Ser Barristan ne l’avait que peu cotoyé lorsqu’il était à Port-Réal, bizarrement Lord Tyrion et lui n’avaient que peu d'intérêts communs. 

Heureusement pour eux, les deux autres dragons étaient toujours enfermés, et ils priaient pour que cela soit toujours le cas. Sans personne pour les contrôler, ces bêtes pourraient se révéler être tout aussi bien de formidables alliés que leur pire cauchemar. L’armée de Yunkai venait de mettre le siège de la ville, les laissant dans une position défense insoutenable sur le long terme. Ser Barristan savait qu’à un moment où un autre, ils devraient se battre ou céder face à l’ennemi. Et si ils se battaient, il était fort probable qu’ils meurent tous. 

\- Ser Barristan, le conseil vous attend. 

Jusqu’au retour de leur reine, le lion parricide, visiblement les meurtres étaient de famille chez eux, avait jugé utile de nommer un semblant de conseil restreint. Chacune des compagnies fidèles à la reine avait envoyé son commandant, ou l’un de ces représentants lorsque ce dernier n’était pas disponible pour siéger. 

\- Alors ne le faisons pas attendre plus longtemps, Missandei. 

Autour de la table se trouvaient donc Ver Gris pour les Immaculés, Tal Toraq qui commandait les Boucliers Fidèles, une milice d’affranchis qui avait été formée après la prise de la ville, Aggo pour ce qu’il restait de son khalasar et un archer du nom de Jokin représentait les intérêts des Puînés en l’absence de Daario Naharis. À eux six s’ajoutait Missandei, bien évidemment, ainsi Ser Tumco Lho, le premier de ces nouveaux chevaliers, ceux qu’il avait personellement formé sur ordre de la reine Daenerys après la prise de la ville. 

\- La paix de la reine a été brisée, dit Ver Gris

\- Sans surprise, rétorqua le nain Lannister, vous êtes venus et vous avez bouleversé toutes leur coutumes, des coutumes pour certaines millénaires. 

\- Avez-vous déjà été esclave ? lui demanda l’immaculé en haussant le ton 

\- Assez longtemps pour savoir. 

\- Pas assez pour comprendre. 

Le chevalier se massa les tempes, fatigué. Ces disputes stériles lui rappelait l’époque où il servait le roi Robert, une éternité s’était écoulée depuis. Il avait été bien plus loin que ce qu’il avait toujours cru, pour une reine qu’il n’avait jamais connu auparavant. 

\- Le siège ne pourra pas durer éternellement, un jour ou l’autre nous devront le briser. 

\- Et comment ? demanda Jokin au westerosi

\- Une attaque rapide et coordonnée pour les mettre en déroute, répondit Ser Barristan, je ne vois que cette solution. La cavalerie dothraki chargera avec moi en premier sur leur armée, suivie par les boucliers fidèles au centre, et les immaculés sur les deux ailes. Armés de vos lances, vous pourrez repousser leur cavalerie mercenaire si jamais ils décident de prendre la formation en tenaille. 

\- Et les Puînés ? demanda l’archer 

\- Que nous gagnions ou non la bataille, vous devrez détruire le camp et les armes de siège de nos ennemis, afin de préserver la ville de leur siège. 

\- Et comment passeront-nous ? 

\- Vous devrez profiter du chaos de la bataille. Il n’y a rien de plus à dire. 


	37. Le retour des lions

**Chapitre 36 :** **Le retour des lions**

Le bateau arriva dans la baie de la Néra en milieu de journée. Ne les attendait qu’une petite troupe d’armes, avec à sa tête Ser Kevan Lannister, escorté de Ser Boros Blount et Ser Balon Swann de la garde royale et d’une cinquantaine de manteaux rouges. Le grand mestre Pycelle devenait bien âgé, et fatigué, pour quitter le donjon rouge, qui plus est sa loyauté douteuse en faisait une personne en qui peu avaient confiance, et certainement pas le nouveau régent. 

Lorsque Myrcella descendit de l’embarcation, escortée par Ser Bronn de la Néra, son grand-oncle lui sourit, tristement, pensant à sa propre fille, restée elle au Roc. Puis, le chevalier et la garde Lannister les escortèrent, elle et son fiancé, jusqu’à la forteresse royale. Le régent devait parler à son neveu.

\- Que s’est-il passé, mon oncle ? Où est Cersei ? 

\- Ta soeur a été confinée au sein du donjon rouge en l’attente de son procès. 

\- Un procès ? A quel sujet ? 

Le second lion le conduisit dans les jardins du donjon rouge, qui avaient depuis longtemps perdus de leur superbe. L’hiver était proche, la neige se déchaînait déjà dans le Nord. 

\- Depuis ton départ pour Dorne, et même avant, Cersei a fait bon nombre d’erreurs qui vont peut-être bien réussir à nous aliéner les Tyrell. Elle a réarmé la Foi, en échange de l’abandon des remboursements de toutes les dettes que Robert avait contracté auprès d’eux, et offert à un fanatique se faisant appeler le Grand moineaux le trône du grand septon afin de piéger les Tyrell. Cela a fonctionné, bien entendu, Ser Loras et la reine Margaery attendent eux aussi leur procès. Mais, mon fils, mon unique fils encore en vie, Lancel, est rentré dans leur ordre et a murmuré ces secrets à l’oreille de son supérieur. Il a avoué avoir couché avec Cersei, à sa demande à elle, et nous savons tout les deux ce qui l’a poussée à le faire. 

Mon absence, voulu répondre le frère juré, mais des oreilles indiscrètes auraient put les entendre. 

\- Elle aussi a été arrêtée, reprit Ser Kevan, et elle attend son procès confinée dans ces quartiers. 

\- Où est Lord Tyrell ? Je doute qu’il ai laissé cela passer. 

\- Ta soeur l’a envoyée à Braavos pour négocier avec la banque de fer, c’est probablement la seule chose intelligente qu’elle ai fait d’ailleurs. Cela nous laisse encore quelques semaines de répit pour régler cette situation. 

Cersei avait vraiment tout gâché. La situation à Dorne était tendue à cause d’Ellaria Sand, le Conflans était à feu et à sang depuis la mort de Robb Stark lors des noces pourpres et les terres de l’ouest étaient exsangues à cause de la longue guerre qui déchirait les différentes couronnes. Sans le soutien du Bief, ils étaient condamnés. 

\- Que dois-je faire, mon oncle ? 

\- Il reste deux places vacantes dans la garde royale, il faut les pourvoir au plus vite, mais cette fois-ci il va falloir accepter que le Bief y ai une place, tu m’entends ? Nous ne pouvons plus ignorer les Tyrell désormais, Cersei a détruit tout ce que votre défunt père avait construit ici. 

\- Et … si jamais certains membres actuels se révélaient incapables de remplir leurs rôles ? 

\- Je te laisse seul juge de cela, mais, dans tout les cas, ne laisse pas plus de trois fidèles des Tyrell entrer dans la garde. Nous ne devons pas les perdre comme nous avons perdu le conseil restreint.

\- Bien, mon oncle. 

\- Ensuite, il faudra que tu partes dans le Conflans pour venir en aide à Ser Emmon Frey. 

\- Vivesaigues n’ai toujours pas tombée ? 

\- Malheureusement non, qui plus est … Lord Walder Frey est mort. 

Ce qui les laissait avec une guerre de succession sur les bras, et étant donné le nombre de familles auxquelles les Frey étaient liés, il était capital pour eux de la gagner. 


	38. Le Survivant

**Chapitre 37 :** **Le Survivant**

Ils avaient chevauchés durant plusieurs jours, affrontement les rudes vents et la glacial nuit de l’hiver, la neige tombait désormais quotidiennement sur le Don et les territoires des vassaux des Bolton les plus au nord de Winterfell. Sansa s’était enroulée dans plusieurs couches de vêtements, qu’elle ne quittait jamais, mais même cela ne pouvait l’empêcher de claquer des dents. 

Grâce à Edd, l’ami de Jon, ils avaient pu quitter Châteaunoir avant que le nouveau Lord commandant de la garde de nuit ne les livre aux Bolton, voir à Cersei dans son cas à elle. Brienne et de Podrick chevauchaient chacun sur leur cheval, derrière eux, et à ses côtés se trouvait la monture d’Alys Karstark et de son mari, Sigorn, le magnar des thenns. Tout les deux étaient des apatrides désormais, plus aucun sauvageon ne le suivrait maintenant qu’il avait abandonné les siens une fois, et Lady Alys n’avait plus de foyer nul part. Elle avait perdu Karhold, qui appartenait encore pour l’instant au traître Arnolf Karstark, qui avait causé la mort de Stannis Baratheon devant les murs de Winterfell, et la garde ne l’accueillerait pas en son sein, plus depuis la mort de Jon. 

Ils chevauchaient de jour comme de nuit, ne se reposant que si cela était nécessaire, espérant trouver un abri sûr à Âtre-les-Confins. La forteresse était sous le commandement de Mors Omble, surnommé Freuxchère, qui s’était déclaré pour le cerf embrasé peu après la bataille sur le Mur, même si ces forces ne s’étaient pas jointes à celles qui allaient sur Winterfell. C’était curieux, mais Sansa doutait qu’il s’agisse d’une trahison, à moins qu’elle ne soit purement opportune. Et, les opportunistes étaient souvent les plus faciles à manipuler, c’était ce que Lord Baelish lui avait enseigné. Malheureusement, elle avait échoué à appliquer ces enseignements sur les Bolton, et cela lui avait coûté très cher, trop cher. Elle … Elle devait reconnaître que la stratégie de son ami était bien pensée : réunir derrière elle le Nord et une partie du Conflans, tandis que lui pourrait leur apporter le Val d’Arryn et la puissante forteresse d’Harrenhal. Mais … savait-il de quels perversions étaient capables Ramsay Bolton lorsqu’il avait négocié ce mariage ? L’aimait-il vraiment ou bien l’avait-il marchandée comme un vulgaire morceau de viande ? Exactement comme les Lannister l’avaient fait en la faisant épouser Lord Tyrion. Elle se demandait parfois … où se trouvait le nain aujourd’hui, était-il seulement encore de ce monde ou bien avait-il finit par rejoindre les Sept lui aussi ?

Ils chevauchèrent pendait une dizaine de jours, jusqu’à finalement se trouver devant l’imposante demeure de la maison Omble. La neige qui tombait l’avait recouverte d’un épais manteau blanc qui rendrait le paysage presque doux et apaisant, si il n’y avait pas la guerre, les Bolton et le fait qu’elle soit une fugitive recherchée par tous. 

Elle mit pied à terre dans la cour de l’imposante bâtisse, lorsqu’un homme s’avança vers eux, entourés de plusieurs soldats et d’une femme rouge à la longue chevelure rousse. Il était grand, avec une épaisse barbe blanche et un éclat de verredragon à la place de son oeil manquant. Mors Omble, dit Freuxchère, son dernier espoir de rester en vie. Mais à ses côtés se trouvait un homme, avec un cerf embrassé sur sa tunique, il devait s’agir de l’un des chevaliers au service de Stannis Baratheon, un survivant de la bataille de Winterfell probablement. 

\- Lady Sansa Stark, Lady Alys Karstark. 

Fantôme, qui se trouvait toujours à ses côtés depuis la mort de Jon, s’approcha du géant. Et alors, la rousse remarqua l’animal qui se trouvait à ses côtés, qu’elle pouvait reconnaître entre milles : un loup-garou, un loup-garou noir !


End file.
